


Until the End of the World

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Series: Running to a Standstill [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Family, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Four years after Steve and Bucky got to the bottom of the HYDRA conspiracy that had led to you and your son being hunted for the first three years of his life, you, Bucky, and Steve have carved out a nice life together.  Things are calm and you feel like a family unit.  When Geo starts calling Bucky and Steve ‘dad’, a decision is made to try and add to your family.Things aren’t as calm as they seem.  When your pregnancy hits the papers, HYDRA rears its head once again, and Steve and Bucky need to track you down to protect the family they had created.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Running to a Standstill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898101
Comments: 212
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, Geo, I think you’re either going to love this or hate it,” you said as you strolled through the gates of Cinderella’s Castle.

This holiday had taken a long time to get to. It had been almost four years since Geo had first asked to go to Disney World. You, Bucky, and Steve had been saying you would do it, and making plans and then something would come up and someone would get called out and the plans would have to be reduced to taking him to Coney Island or if he was really lucky a trip out to Westchester to the Legoland Discovery Center which was his favorite.

It was Geo’s seventh birthday and for once neither Steve nor Bucky had been called away on some mission that they absolutely needed for. Tony and Sam had been told under threat of death that they were to only call Steve if it was the end of the world and he was the only possible person who could stop it, and the three of you had taken Geo to Disney World.

Four years was a long time in a world that was as chaotic as Bucky found it, and yet thanks to cleaning up HYDRA and removing all records of either yours or Geo’s existence things had been calm.

Yes, there had been the usual Avengers shit. It was hard and it took a toll on him to keep going out there fighting. It was something he hated, but he did it because it needed to be done. Besides, he had a lot to make up for, so he’d fight until he couldn’t anymore.

The difference was, now at the end of the day, he went home to you, Steve, and Geo. He had been noticing himself relaxing more as each year passed, and more than that, he was enjoying life again and not just existing in a weird limbo where the best he could say was ‘at least they weren’t torturing him anymore’. He loved being a boyfriend and while he would never say the word out loud, he had been thinking of himself as Geo’s dad, and he loved that too.

There had been no further attacks from anyone. No one had ever been spotted watching you or Geo. You weren’t being followed anymore. It seemed to be over. So you had relaxed too. Geo had started school, and he was thriving in it. He was a smart little kid who had been starved for a group of peers, and now he finally had some he was the happiest little kid. He still had some attachment issues, not that Bucky could blame him for that. You don’t grow up with that and not freak-out when your family is gone too long. Still, he was a sweet, excitable little boy, who was now getting a chance to be a normal little boy.

You had gone back to school to get a master’s and Pepper had found you some administrative work that mostly just involved data entry and filing. You were enjoying your studies and the difference in your tension levels compared to the day Bucky had met you was palpable.

Geo held your hand as the four of you made your way around the large carousel in the middle of Fantasy Land. Bucky had never been to a Disney Park. They didn’t exist when he was a kid and even if they had, there was no way his family could have afforded to go. It wasn’t until he was a teenager that Silly Symphonies really came onto his radar and then Snow White was released. Certainly, it didn’t have the pull for a whole amusement park.

It was cute even if it was a little crowded. Tony had suggested getting special VIP treatment so that the four of you would be led through the park in underground tunnels and avoid the crowds. You had worried if that meant that he didn’t get the full experience with the stores, and the parade and shops and people selling balloons in giant bunches. Steve had said they’d try the old fashioned way and try to blend into the crowds. So they were decked out in Disney wear. Steve had bought a t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it that he’d once again bought a size too small. Not that Bucky was complaining. It hugged the muscles in his shoulders and pulled tight on his arms. On Steve’s head, he had a gray ball cap with Disney World written on it in fat cursive letters. Bucky had a black hoodie with a D on the chest and a ballcap with Star Wars written in all caps. You looked particularly radiant in a red A-line dress with white spots that looked like something women were wearing back when Bucky was in his twenties. You had a black hat on with a big round brim hiding you from the sun and the prying eyes of any strangers.

It was a little overwhelming. There were a lot of people here, and Mainstreet had been bustling. No one had noticed them to the degree that they’d come over to talk, but Bucky had noticed a few glances of confused recognition. The kind people gave him when they knew they recognized him but couldn’t figure out where from.

They’d already stopped quite a few times. Mostly to browse stores, but Geo had stopped to meet Pluto, bought a balloon that had a large clear balloon on the outside, with a smaller green Mickey head shaped balloon inside, and gotten Mickey Mouse shaped pretzel which he still held the remnants of in his free hand.

The aim was to get him to rides with animatronics. He obviously had much more sophisticated technology at home, but he’d been talking about wanting to see the animatronics at Disney since he was three.

You, Bucky, Steve, and Geo each wore a different colored wristband that let you into your hotel room and the park as well as let you fast pass on different rides and charge things to the room. Geo kept lifting his green band to his ear and listening to it, and on a few occasions, he’d put his hand on each of the others like he was talking to them. Last night he’d held them all in his hands and sat quietly running his fingers over them until Steve had said it was time to go to dinner.

Right now they didn’t need the bands. You had been leading the group in the direction of ‘It’s a small world’ and you had insisted that you didn’t need a fast pass for that. Bucky approached the colorful castle facade that acted as the entrance for the ride. You went to lead everyone into the normal line but Geo tugged on your hand. “This one,” he said pointing to the fast pass line.

“We didn’t get fast pass on this one, bud,” Steve attempted to reason but as the words came out of his mouth he seemed to realize what was going on and he sighed. “Geo, did you add fast pass?”

“No,” Geo said. “It just gave it to us. It wants us to have fun.”

Bucky could see Steve trying not to laugh. “It’s not exactly fair that we get skipped ahead on every line.”

“Dad…” Geo whined and stopped, covering his mouth. He’d never called either Bucky or Steve that before and whining in the line at ‘it’s a small world’ appeared not to be where he’d intended to first try it out.

“Geo it’s…” Steve started, but Geo quickly hid behind you.

“We’ll fast pass,” you said quickly trying to defuse the situation. “Then we’ll talk about the fair way to use your powers later.”

Bucky shook himself out of the shock he felt and quickly followed on as you and Geo swiped your wrists over the fast past check-in and went down to the dock. The line was non-existent so you and Geo were guided to the front of the boat and Bucky and Steve to the seat behind.

The song was already getting to him as the ride started and Steve turned to him looking slightly panicked. “He’s never called me that before,” he whispered.

“I know,” Bucky said, taking Steve’s hand. Truthfully, Bucky was a little jealous of Steve getting to hear that first.

“Should I say something, let him know that’s okay?” Steve asked.

“You’re asking me?” Bucky said. “I don’t know. He’s obviously embarrassed he did it. Maybe you should just pretend it didn’t happen.”

Steve frowned and his hand tightened in Bucky’s hand. Bucky wished he had the right thing to say. That he could tell him they should all have a talk and Geo would be open to it and admit he wanted to call them both dad but he wasn’t sure that’s how it would play out.

In front of them, you were rubbing Geo’s back in soothing circles and whispering to him. Bucky tried to hear what you were saying but the sound of the incessantly cheery song drowned out just about everything else.

Bucky really did not like this ride.

It felt like he’d been on it for half his life when Geo started looking agitated. The boy suddenly banged his hand on the front of the boat. “I hate it!” He yelled and all at once the song stopped playing and the animatronic dolls all turned their attention to their boat.

“Geo,” you scolded. “Cut it out.” 

“No!” Geo shouted and the boat sped up, almost speeding along the tracks. “I hate it in here!”

“Well, this ride just went from low level creepy to nightmare fuel,” Bucky muttered, making Steve smirk.

When the boat docked Geo scrambled out and you took after him as quickly as you could. “Geo!” You called. “Don’t run off!”

Steve and Bucky followed and Bucky quickly caught up to the boy, picking him up even as he struggled and carrying him away from the ride and off to the side of the path away from people. He put Geo on the ground in front of him and gestured to you and Steve to back off.

“G, what was that? You know running off on your mom is not okay,” Bucky scolded.

Geo shook his head and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hand like he was trying not to cry.

“Buddy, it’s me. Come on,” Bucky said.

“The park wanted me to skip the line,” Geo huffed. “And then I got in trouble. It’s not my fault!”

“You’re not in trouble,” Bucky assured him. “Talk to me, pal.”

“I hated it in there!” Geo said, and broke down into tears. He flopped into Bucky’s arms and Bucky hugged him close.

“Okay, it’s okay,” Bucky soothed. “I didn’t like it either. Maybe we need to figure out ways you can make it through something you don’t like doing.”

“The robots were empty. Tony said it would be cool, but they were empty,” Geo sobbed. “And they freaked me out and the music was horrible.”

“I know,” Bucky agreed. “There will be more fun ones. You like Coney Island right?”

“Yeah…” Geo sniffed.

“Well, there are coasters here too. We can find ones you like,” he said. “I promise.”

Geo pulled back and looked up into Bucky’s eyes. The boy looked so much like you, but he could see things in him that he assumed came from his dad too. “I didn’t mean to call Steve dad,” he whispered. “It just slipped out. Do you think he’ll be mad at me?”

“Oh no, Geo,” Bucky said. “He won’t be mad. You can call either of us dad if you want to. But you don’t have to either. It’s up to you.”

“I know I have a dad, but he died and I never knew him, but you and Steve are like my dads,” Geo reasoned.

“Yeah, we are,” Bucky agreed. “We do all the normal dad things.”

“Like read me stories,” Geo said.

“And make you turn the TV off,” Bucky added.

“You don’t mind?” Geo whispered.

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “No,” he said. “I promise. It’d make me happy. When I talk about you, I say ‘my kid’.”

“Do you?” Geo asked, with a slightly disbelieving look in his eye.

“Yeah. I do,” he said. “And so does Steve.”

Geo seemed to mull this over for a little while and then looked over to where you were standing with Steve. “How will you know who I’m talking to if I call you both dad?”

Bucky chuckled. “Context probably,” Bucky said. “But you could say Dad Steve or Dad Bucky if it’s unclear. Or you could make up your own names for us. Dad and Pop. Papa. Jeez … I dunno. Whatever makes you feel good.”

Geo worried at his bottom lip and then nodded. “Okay,” he said softly. “… dad.”

“Do you want to talk to your mom and Steve about this too?” Bucky said. “Or do you want me to tell them I said no more messing with the rides or you’re grounded and then you can just start calling Steve dad and not talk about it.”

“The second one,” Geo said.

“Okay,” Bucky said standing up and holding out his hand. Geo linked his fingers with Bucky’s and they approached you and Steve together.

“I told Geo that if he messes with any more rides he’s grounded,” Bucky explained before either of you had a chance to say anything. “He agreed that that was fair.”

“Okay,” you said, looking a little uncertain. “G, there’s a ride around the corner that’s a haunted house. It has more animatronics, but I think it’s supposed to be really cool. Or we can go ride the teacups. I bet Steve could make them spin super fast.”

“Teacups,” Geo said. “And could I go on the carousel?”

“Yeah, bud, that will be fine,” you said. “Then we’ll see about the time. We have lunch booked.”

Geo held out his free hand to Steve. “Come on, dad.”

Steve smiled and took Geo’s hand and you moved to Bucky’s other side and wrapped your arm around his waist. Bucky slung his arm around your shoulder and the four of you set off in the direction of the carousel. Steve looked at Bucky and grinned. Bucky couldn’t help but smile either. They were a family now, and even though they might not get the wedding, this somehow made it feel that little bit more official.


	2. Chapter 2

The day at the Magic Kingdom had been exhausting, exciting, and emotional. Steve had thought his heart had stopped when Geo had called him dad, and then it broke a little when he thought he’d hurt the boy. Then, after whatever it was that Bucky had said when the two had talked, Geo had just started calling Steve ‘dad’ like he’d been doing it all along. Steve had tried to play it cool and not make a big deal about it. Geo clearly didn’t want attention called to this momentous step in their lives, but it was big and Steve wanted to make a big deal about it.

So he spent the day holding it in, riding roller coasters, and buying terrible park food and souvenirs before coming back at the end of the day and eating Prime Rib at 1900 Park Fare, and heading up to the room.

Steve had gone all out on this trip. Four years of living together and promising holidays but failing to deliver had made him want to spoil all three of you in the hopes it would somehow make it up to you. Steve had the money, he had earned a huge payout from the Army when he’d woken up again, so that was not an issue. The problem was he wasn’t used to spending it. Growing up poor and with as many health issues as he had, his relationship with excess was tenuous. He had given away most of his wealth to charity. He tried to live frugally. He especially hated eating expensive food or eating at all if there was a big audience. But he wanted to spoil you, Bucky, and Geo and give you all the things he’d grown up wishing he had.

This trip was the overindulgent result of that. It was two weeks in a suite at the Grand Floridian at Disney World. You’d be seeing all the parks, eating at most of the character restaurants, and there were trips to other theme parks too. On Geo’s birthday, they had the In-Room celebrations booked and a cake would be delivered to the restaurant after their dinner.

It was an essay in excess and it made Steve very uncomfortable. The only thing that saved it for him was the fact that he’d been taking Geo out to do things like work in soup kitchens and donate blankets and clothing to shelters so that he had an idea how the poorest people lived too.

That and the fact that Geo had called him dad.

Steve had read to him that night - the boy still enjoyed a bedtime story as much as he enjoyed jabbering away to FRIDAY, but tonight Geo was so exhausted from his day out that he passed out halfway through the chapter.

Steve crept from the room and switched off the light, before heading to the main bedroom. Bucky was stretched out on the bed in just his boxers, watching something on the big screen TV. The bathroom door was open and he could hear the occasional slosh of you shifting in the bath.

Bucky turned off the TV and smiled up at Steve. “Does he need us to say goodnight?”

“No, he passed out mid-chapter,” Steve said.

“Knocks it out of him,” Bucky said, patting the bed beside him.

“We’ll do another part-day tomorrow and then the day after he can go to the Mousketeers and we’ll have a relaxing day,” Steve said, climbing up next to Bucky and resting his cheek on the other man’s shoulder.

“There’s always the pool too,” Bucky suggested. “He can swim while we lie in deck chairs.”

“Is chlorine okay with the arm?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out,” he said and looked at Steve. “We not going to mention how he’s calling us ‘dad’ now?”

Steve smiled and shook his head. “Can you believe it? When it happened he looked like he was going to be in trouble.”

“He did think he was going to be in trouble,” Bucky said. “I guess we should have talked to him about it.”

Steve nodded. “I didn’t want him to feel like he had to. But I’m really glad he did.”

Bucky hummed and nosed at Steve’s cheek. “Mmm… me too.”

“Can you believe it, Buck?” Steve asked. “When we were growing up, I was so in love with you, but there was no way I’d get to have you, let alone this.”

Bucky started to unbutton Steve’s shirt. “I kinda figured I’d get married and have kids. Didn’t expect this, and this is so much better than anything I imagined.”

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, playfully.

“What’s it look like, you little shit?” Bucky teased. “We gotta have the talk about the birds and the bees again?”

Steve laughed and caught Bucky’s hand, the cool metal fingers curled around Steve’s warm flesh ones. “Bucky,” Steve whispered. “We’re dads.”

“I know,” Bucky chuckled. “It’s good, isn’t it?” He brought his lips to Steve’s. Steve hummed at the prickle from Bucky’s beard as it moved over Steve’s lips.

As Bucky pushed Steve back on the bed, there was a sloshing sound from the bathroom and the gurgle of the drain as you let out the bath. A moment later you padded into the bedroom and cleared your throat. “Starting without me?”

Bucky pulled back and offered you his hand. “Feel better after the bath?”

“Mm much better,” you said, letting your towel slip as you climbed up onto the bed. “Though, I do want to talk about what happened today.”

“We were just talking about that too,” Steve said as Bucky kissed your neck.

You hummed and closed your eyes, tilting your head back. “You’re really both okay with that? I mean… I know you’ve both been filling the place of his dad, but we’ve never spoken about… any of that.”

“We are all for it, darlin’,” Bucky hummed, kissing down your collarbone. “I love that kid.”

Steve nodded and caressed your jaw. “I’ve definitely been thinking about him as my son, it feels good that he feels that way about me too,” Steve said. “How do you feel though, sweetheart?”

You tensed up a little and Bucky pulled back and looked at you. “You don’t want him to?” He asked, sounding hurt.

“No, it’s not that,” you said quickly. “I just with his dad had got that too.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Steve soothed, pulling you close. “I know.”

“I’m happy,” you said, obviously trying to reassure them both. “I love you both so much. It feels right. Don’t you think?”

“It does,” Steve agreed, as Bucky went back to kissing your neck. “We’re a family. But you’re right, ever since we all moved in together we’ve just been coasting with what we have and not spoken about what we want.”

Bucky sat back with a huff. “You are both killing my boner.”

“Buck, this is serious,” Steve scolded. “What do we want? Is this it? I mean, we can’t get married. Was living at Avengers’ Tower the four of us the happy ending?”

Bucky furrowed his brow and you shrugged. “When we were on the run, I didn’t think I’d get to stop running. I’m happy where I am. But if you wanted something else…”

“Can I say something?” Bucky asked.

“That’s why we’re talking, Buck,” Steve said.

“If I think about what I’d like… how I see our ideal life… we live in a house with a yard and we have a cat and a dog, and we have a couple more kids,” Bucky said.

“Buck, we can…” Steve started.

“Let me finish,” Bucky said. “Because that’s what my dream life looks like, but I still don’t think I’ve earned it. I love you guys so much, and I love Geo, but even this feels like more than I deserve. I need to keep working with the Avengers. How’s Tasha put it?”

“Wiping the red from her ledger?” Steve suggested.

“That’s the one,” Bucky said with a nod. “I think if we left the tower I would constantly be waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“You want more kids?” You asked.

“I mean… yeah. I don’t… I don’t think I need them, and before I met you, I would have said no way, but I kinda like this whole ‘dad’ thing,” Bucky said. “But if you don’t want them…”

“No,” you said quickly. “I do. I would.”

Bucky pulled you into his lap and went back to kissing your neck. “Damn. Talking is good.”

Steve chuckled as he watched the two of you. “You both deserve all the things you want,” Steve said.

“And what do you want, Steve?” You asked.

“Bucky’s dream world sounds pretty good to me,” Steve said. “But I also don’t know if I can stop either. So the house might be out for me too.”

“Geo loves living in the tower,” you said. “He’d miss FRIDAY if we left. And if he’s happy, I’m happy.”

“Are we really going to try for more kids?” Bucky asked, looking up at you.

“I’m game if you both are,” you said.

He pulled you into a deep and passionate kiss and you tangled your hands in his hair.

Steve cleared his throat. “We still have a lot to talk about.”

“Steve,” Bucky groaned. “I love you. But we’ve talked enough for now. We aren’t knocking her up this second. It’s been a long fucking day.”

“Fine,” Steve chuckled, pulling off his shirt. “If that’s what you want.”

Bucky pulled him down into a kiss so that you were pressed between both of them. You kissed Bucky’s neck and reached behind you, running your fingers through Steve’s hair. Bucky made a sound like a cat purring. The three of you edged down the bed a little. You kissed down Bucky’s chest and turned, sucking a patch of skin on Steve’s neck. Steve broke the kiss with Bucky and leaned down, capturing your lips. Bucky curled himself around you and pulled one of your nipples into his mouth as he reached in between Steve’s legs and palmed his cock.

Steve’s cock hardened under Bucky’s hand and he pushed his hips forward. Steve moaned into your lips and nudged you so you were half on top of Bucky. The kiss moved again as you pulled away from Steve and began kissing Bucky. Steve took the opportunity to move his way down both your bodies. He kissed around your hip and worked Bucky’s boxers down. The scent of your sex blended with the floral aroma of the soap you used and the salt from Bucky’s sweat. It was intoxicating. Steve licked a stripe up Bucky’s cock, collecting up the bead of precome that had leaked from it and begun smearing on your skin.

Bucky moaned and tangled his flesh hand in Steve’s hair. Steve smiled and lapped over the head of his cock and moved to your cunt, swirling his tongue over your folds. You moaned and spread your legs a little wider, giving him more room to lap up your tart fluids.

He hummed and flicked his tongue over your clit and sucked it into his mouth. Your moans got louder and you pushed your hips up against Steve’s mouth. He switched again, sucking on the head of Bucky’s cock. He cupped Bucky’s balls in one hand and rolled them gently as he began to rub your clit with his other hand.

Above him, Bucky was sucking on one of your breasts as you threw your head back and moaned loudly. Steve switched again pushing his tongue inside you and swirling it around before starting to suck hungrily on your clit. Your arousal ran from you, coating his tongue.

“Oh god,” you moaned. “I need …”

“What do you need?” Bucky teased, pulling back and looking at you.

“Bucky…” you whined.

Bucky pulled you on top of him. “On my face, babe.”

You climbed on top of Bucky, straddling his face. Bucky didn’t wait at all, he was hungrily sucking on your folds before you were even fully in place. You dropped down and began to suck Bucky’s cock.

Steve watched the two of you for a moment, stroking himself as the two of you used your mouths on each other. He moved up behind you and as Bucky sucked on your clit, he teased the head of his cock over your wet entrance.

Bucky hummed and lapped his tongue over the head of Steve’s cock. It made a shiver run up Steve’s spine and his cock jumped against you. He groaned and eased into you.

The wet warmth of your sex encompassed his shaft, squeezing and massaging it, and Bucky licked over the base. He groaned again, the sensation sending a current right through his core. He began to thrust.

Bucky continued to suck on your clit as Steve fucked you. You mewled, arching your back. Steve braced his hand on your shoulder and picked up his pace. The way Bucky kept flicking his tongue out over the base of Steve’s cock as he lapped at your cunt, Steve was sure he wasn’t going to last long. From the way your cunt fluttered and you moaned, Steve could tell, you weren’t either.

You began to pant, but you kept moving your head up and down on Bucky’s cock. Bucky had begun to snap his hips up into your mouth, though you never gagged. Steve leaned over and kissed your spine and with a loud moan, you came, your cunt clenching tight around Steve’s cock.

Steve groaned and kept thrusting, fucking you through your orgasm. You shuddered and moaned and seemed to speed up the bobbing of your head. You slipped your hands between Bucky’s legs and started playing with his balls as you sucked his cock. Bucky groaned and his hips started to stutter under you. Steve picked up his pace, pounding into you and pushing you down onto Bucky’s cock more. Bucky grunted and arched his back a little, pushing you up against Steve more, and with a low moan, he came, releasing straight down your throat. You pulled off, swallowing it down, and then just rested with your head on Bucky’s thigh, gripping the sheets as Steve fucked you and Bucky sucked on your clit.

You panted between both men, your body shuddering as another orgasm approached. Your muscles tensed at once and you came, shuddering under him. “Oh god,” you moaned and bit softly on the inside of Bucky’s thigh.

Steve kept thrusting, chasing his release. Your cunt squeezed and spasmed around his shaft, massaging it and making his balls tighten. Bucky lapped his tongue over them, and with a grunt Steve snapped his hips forward and came, his cock pulsing inside you as he emptied inside you.

“Fuck,” you sighed. Under you Bucky slowly lapped his tongue over the place where you and Steve joined, drinking up the results of both your orgasms as they dripped from you.

Steve pulled out and flopped down on the bed. As you rolled off Bucky and he crawled back up the bed, Steve wrapped his arm around both of you pulling you both close, so you were sandwiched between the two large men.

“I’m really glad you sprung for the two-bedroom suite,” Bucky said as he tried to get comfortable.

Steve smiled. He knew Bucky was talking about the sex, but the three of you had only been here one full day and already Geo had started to call him dad and the three of you had made a decision to make a big jump in your relationship. “Mm…” Steve hummed. “I’m thinking this trip was exactly what we needed.”


	3. Chapter 3

You were thoroughly exhausted by the time you, Bucky, and Steve dragged the suitcases inside your apartment. The trip to Florida had wiped you out with all the traveling and theme parks and eating out every night, but it had been worth it. The three of you needed time away from the Avengers just to practice being a regular family.

There was no way you had imagined it would have worked as well as it did. With Geo calling Steve and Bucky ‘dad’ and plans for adding more kids, things had gone from being four people sharing their lives, to four members of the same family.

It was exciting thinking about what was to come. It had been a long time since you and Geo had stopped running and settled down in a life with Bucky and Steve and when you looked back on those days it often seemed like a bad dream that had happened to some completely different person. Not that it hadn’t left some pretty permanent scars. You were still constantly checking over your shoulder for danger. You would completely panic if you were out with Geo and he went out of your line of vision, even for a second. You had separation anxiety (something that Geo shared) and there were times when you’d just feel generally uneasy like you did when you thought it was time to run.

Generally, things were fine. You didn’t have a go-bag packed. Geo had a school and friends. You had gone back to school and you were working. You were in love and you felt safe and normal in what was maybe not the most normal of situations, but in a lot of ways was so much better. Because if the choice was happy or normal, happy would always win.

The thought of expanding the family with Bucky and Steve was exciting. You loved them and couldn’t pretend that the thought of a bigger family wasn’t something you daydreamed about. Even back with your first marriage, the idea of a few kids was something you’d toyed with. They were so good with Geo and they had so much love to give other people. Plus they seemed to need the piece of normal that you and Geo could provide for them. It kept them grounded in a reality that wasn’t just saving the world and risking their lives.

So as exhausted as you were when you flopped down on the couch in your apartment, you were also excited. Excited about the future and all the good things it was going to bring.

“I know we all really want something home-cooked,” Steve said as he flopped down beside you. “But I think we should order in.”

“No arguments from me!” Bucky called as he grabbed the bags and headed to the laundry.

Steve pulled out his phone and began to search for something to eat while Geo sat down and began to play on his tablet when there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it, FRIDAY?” Steve asked.

“Mister Stark and Ms. Potts are here with Morgan,” FRIDAY said.

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “Let them in.”

The door clicked open and the Stark family came inside, two-and-a-half-year-old Morgan immediately peeling away from her parents and toddling over to Geo. “Welcome home!” Tony said as Steve got to his feet. “I hope you enjoyed your vacation. Because it was the last one you ever have.”

“Not even going to let us take a breath?” Steve teased. “Any of you want a drink?”

“Yes, pwease,” Morgan said, looking up from the pile of toys Geo was pulling out from his bag to show her.

“What nice manners,” Steve joked. “Not like daddy at all, huh? What would you like, honey?”

“Juice, pwease,” she said.

“I’ll have tea if that’s okay,” Pepper added.

Tony followed Steve into the kitchen while Pepper came and sat down next to you. “Sorry about the intrusion. Tony’s been tearing his hair out the past two days and Morgan’s been asking when Geo gets home.”

“It’s fine,” you said, waving her off. “It’s nice to feel needed.”

“So how was it? Should we be buying Mickey ears for Morgan and heading south?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah, really good,” you said, a contented smile spreading over your face.

“Oh, that sounds way more significant than getting your photo with Belle,” Pepper said, looking you over. “What happened?”

“Geo, how about you go play with those in your room. You can show her the lightsabers you built,” you said.

“Yeah,” Geo said, jumping up. “Come on Morgan.”

The toddler was on her feet immediately chasing after the boys she idolized as he dragged his bag of treasures into his room.

“Go on, spill it,” Pepper said when they were safely out of earshot.

“Well,” you said quietly. “For starters, Geo started calling them both ‘dad’.”

Pepper’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. “Wow, that is big. How are they taking that?”

You went to say more but Bucky came in and looked around perplexed. “Where is everyone?” He asked.

“Steve and Tony are in the kitchen and Geo is showing Morgan his Disney haul in his room,” you explained.

Bucky came down and sat beside you, snaking his arm around your waist and pulling you a little closer. “So what’s that face for?” He asked, gesturing to Pepper.

Pepper started laughing. “She just told me that Geo started calling you and Steve ‘dad’.”

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky grinned. “Pretty great, huh?”

“How do you feel about that?” Pepper asked.

“Good,” Bucky said with a nod. “Really good. It was a little dramatic at first because it just slipped out and he thought he was going to get in trouble or something. But I talked him down, and now it’s just what he calls us, and I love it.”

“How about, Steve?” Pepper asked.

“He loves it too,” you answered. “I get the feeling no one brought it up before because no one wanted to pressure each other into calling them that. But it’s not Steve and Bucky haven’t been his dad for years now.”

“Of course,” Pepper nodded. “He probably barely even remembers a time they weren’t there.”

“Exactly,” you said. “And I can’t pretend that I don’t wish he had known his biological dad. But that’s not the world he was born into. But thanks to these guys -” you nudged Bucky. “He’s safe and he has two dads who love him very much.”

“Yeah, he does,” Bucky agreed, giving you a soft squeeze around the waist.

“You said ‘for starters’,” Pepper said, looking back at you. “What else?”

You looked at Bucky. “Is it okay if I tell her?”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “I dunno, I guess. Is it really something you tell?”

“Not everyone,” you agreed. “But you can tell some people. Can’t just keep stuff bottled up.”

“What?” Pepper said, sitting forward in her chair. “What’s going on? You can’t just not tell me now.”

“We’re going to start trying to have a baby,” you said.

If Pepper had looked surprised before, she looked nothing but completely dumbfounded now. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slowly opened and then closed again. “Wow. Wow… that’s huge,” she said. “Oh my god! Tony is going to be so excited when he finds out. Expect to be flooded with gifts and unwanted advice when it actually happens. He is the expert in parenting now.”

You and Bucky laughed. “Well, it hasn’t happened yet. I’ve got an IUD in, so I’m going to need to make an appointment to get that out for starters.”

“That’s amazing,” she said. “I’m so happy for you all. It sounds like this trip was exactly what you needed.” She paused for a moment and fidgeted in her seat. “Can I ask a question that might seem a little … invasive?”

You shrugged. “Sure. If you can’t, who can?”

She laughed and shook her head. “Well, I do appreciate that,” she said. “Do you know how you’re going to do it? I mean… biologically speaking?”

You looked at Bucky and furrowed your brow. The truth was, none of you had spoken about that. It was in the list of ‘fine details to work out later’. You didn’t care how it happened. You were going to be the baby’s biological mother no matter what, and even if the three of you decided to go a completely different route and adopt, they’d already proven that they didn’t need biology at all to love a child. You hoped they didn’t get territorial now that you were trying for one together.

“I mean we haven’t…” you started.

“We definitely still need to iron some things out,” Bucky added. “But I know I don’t really mind. I figure we just see what happens.”

“You don’t care if you’re not the biological dad?” You asked.

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “It’ll be mine no matter what.”

You smiled as you looked into the cool gray of his eyes. Bucky tended to wear his pain constantly. Even when he was otherwise happy you could see that pain reflected in his eyes. Right now though, there was none. His eyes glimmered with the hope of things to come and what looked like real, deep down to his core, happiness. “I love you,” you whispered and brought your lips to his. He smiled against your lips as he returned the kiss deeply, his hand going to your cheek and cradling it.

There was the course sound of someone clearing their throat and you looked up to see Tony and Steve in the doorway that led to the kitchen. “Are you two just going to invite us around here and make out in front of my wife?” Tony teased.

“I don’t actually remember inviting you around,” you shot back.

Tony laughed loudly and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Well, I know when I’m not wanted.”

“No, stay,” you said. “We’re going to order food. Let Morgan play with Geo for a bit longer.”

Tony chuckled and took a seat next to Pepper. “Only if the two of you promise to keep your tongues to yourselves.”

You shrugged. “I absolutely cannot promise that,” you said, causing Tony to break down into peals of laughter yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a nervous excitement that seemed to be running between you, Bucky, and Steve like an electric current. There had been a lot of talking and planning about expanding the family. From paternity to parenting styles, even things like what religion they’d be raised.

Some rather big decisions had been made. Neither Bucky nor Steve cared which of them was the biological father. They just wanted to make the family they already had bigger. It had also been decided that the two bedrooms wouldn’t be big enough, so plans had been started extending Steve’s apartment into Bucky’s old one. It would be a four-bedroom with two bathrooms and a much larger living space. Not too bad for the heart of Manhattan.

You’d started taking pregnancy vitamins and gone in to see your gynecologist to have your birth control taken out and to ask a few questions. You’d been tracking your cycle, and tonight the three of you were going to start officially trying to have a baby.

Bucky had an odd mix of emotions. He had never expected to want to have kids. Not in a real practical way at least. He’d assumed he’d always just want it in the way most people might want to take a ride in a private jet. It was something he wanted if he thought about it but he tried not to because he was never going to get it.

Things had changed a lot for him now, and while he still had a fear that he was doing the wrong thing because he shouldn’t get to have a family, he already had one and he was excited about adding to it. He worried that things would go wrong. People lost babies all the time or dealt with infertility. Just because you had one baby didn’t mean you’d be able to get pregnant or carry another to term. He worried that whatever thing there was in the universe that had decided that the things he deserved included falling from a train and being tortured for seventy years might also have decided to punish you and Steve for trying to show him some love and stability.

Logically he knew that’s not how things worked, but it didn’t stop that nervous/excited/terrified energy from buzzing through him. It made him jittery for the entirety of dinner and through the game of Uno the three of you had played with Geo. Bucky had tried to hide his impatience while all those mundane household chores that he had become so fond of doing in the past few years because they were normal and symbols of all the things he thought he was going to miss out on.

By the time you came into the bedroom Bucky had already stripped to his boxers in anticipation and was watching Steve in frustration as his boyfriend took his time to floss his teeth as if he’d ever had a cavity since the super serum.

“He’s asleep,” you said, closing the door behind you.

Bucky came straight over to you, and hooked his arm around your waist, drawing you close against him. You squeaked and braced yourself against his chest. “Bucky,” you scolded. “A little eager, aren’t you?”

“Maybe just a little,” he said, bringing his lips to yours. You melted against him, your lips parting as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

Steve came into the room and Bucky pulled back slowly, looking over at him. “You going to get in on this?”

Steve chuckled and pulled off his shirt. “I think so,” he agreed. “How are we going to do this?”

You looked between both men and chewed on your bottom lip. “You both know even though the ovulation tracker said today, it still might not happen, right? These things aren’t always easy for people.”

Steve caressed your neck with the back of his fingers. “We know. This could be a long road for all of us. But it’s one I know I want to travel with both of you.”

You leaned up and kissed him deeply. Bucky nuzzled at your neck, breathing you in as you and Steve kissed, and Steve’s hands traveled down over your hips and cupped your ass. You pulled back slowly and looked between them again. “I want you both to come inside me at the same time.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up so fast nearly making Bucky break down into laughter. “Are you sure? We’ve never done anything like that before.”

You nodded. “First night trying. I want to give it a go.”

The thought was exciting. Bucky had considered suggesting double-penetration before but he knew how big both he and Steve were and the thought of hurting you always stopped him. His cock twitched in response to the suggestion and he quickly lifted your shirt off over your head.

“Bucky!” You squeaked. “Calm down, tiger.”

“Never,” he teased, his hands going straight to the waistband of your pants.

You squealed and squirmed under his hands, but quickly helped him undress you as Steve chuckled and watched, removing his clothes. When you were just down to your panties Bucky lifted you and placed you on the bed.

“Stevie,” he said. “If we’re gonna stretch her out, we gotta get her nice and wet.”

Steve spanked Bucky’s ass playfully, but a soft blush crept up the back of his neck. “You are so dirty when you want to be.”

Bucky laughed and pulled your panties down and off, tossing them across the room. He crouched down between your legs and began to kiss his way up the insides of your thighs. Steve climbed up onto the bed beside you and as Steve began to kiss one set of your lips, Bucky kissed the other. 

The sweet musk of your sex filled his mouth as he lapped at your cunt. The more he worked his tongue up your folds, the more of your fluids ran from you. Steve kissed his way down your body. When he paused at your breasts, first sucking on one nipple before switching to the other, you bucked up hard under Bucky and mewled, your cunt flooding into his mouth. 

Steve continued his trail downward until he reached your cunt and Bucky met him, first kissing Steve deeply and then teasing their tongues together as each man flicked them over your clit.

You cried out and bucked up. Your clit twitched under their attention and with a loud moan, you came. Bucky slowly licked you through it, he was rock hard and wanted nothing more to be buried deep inside you with his cock squeezed in tight against Steve’s. For now, he wanted to make sure you were completely ready to take them.

“Oh god…” you moaned, writhing under them. “Please, I want you.”

Steve sat up and grabbed the lube from the dresser as Bucky crawled up your body, peppering kisses up your stomach. You cradled Bucky’s jaw and drew his face to yours, pulling him into a deep kiss. Steve lay back on the bed, slicking his cock with the cool gel. Bucky pulled back and sat up onto his knees, letting you straddle Steve. You sunk onto his cock, moaning softly as your cunt stretched open to accommodate him. Bucky took the lube and watched on, stroking his cock, liberally coating it as he jerked himself off at the sight of you both moving as one.

He moved up behind you, positioning himself between yours and Steve’s legs, and gently skimmed his hands over your back. “You sure about this, darlin’?”

“Mm-hmm…” you hummed needily. “I want it.”

Bucky ran his flesh hand over your ass and between your legs and eased a finger inside you alongside Steve’s cock. Steve groaned loudly and pushed up into you more, making you gasp and clench around them both. Bucky waited for you to adjust and then added a second finger. You moaned loudly and pushed back like you wanted more. Bucky began to fuck you with his fingers, massaging Steve’s cock as he moved his fingers in and out of you. Steve groaned and thrust up into you, countering the movement of Bucky’s hand. Bucky slipped his fingers free and lined up the head of his cock.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes,” you begged. “Give it to me, Buck.”

Bucky pushed the head of his cock down on Steve’s and ease into you. You walls squeezed in tight around him, pressing you against Steve’s cock inside your wet, warm passage. Bucky groaned, sinking in deeper until he hit resistance and you mewled. “Fuck. Fuck… so big,” you moaned.

“You’re going so well, sweetheart,” Steve praised, though he had a harsh gravel to his tone. Bucky knew where it came from. It felt amazing being held inside you against Steve’s cock. Tight and wet, clenching around him. He could feel the jump of Steve’s cock as he adjusted to the increased pressure. “You good?”

“Yes,” you moaned. “Fuck me… please.”

Bucky began to thrust.

Steve snapped his hips up under you, counting Bucky’s thrusts. Bucky kept his pace steady, his cock moving up and down the ridges of your cunt. You mewled between them, digging your fingers into Steve’s shoulders. Steve leaned up and kissed you deeply and he grabbed hold of Bucky’s hand, holding it at the middle of your back.

The three of you were connected, working together as you each chased your release. It was sexy and sweaty, and it felt amazing, but at the same time, it was the three of you together, intimately joined as one.

Your cunt began to flutter and clench around both their cocks as the sound in the room got louder and more primal. Bucky picked up his pace, unsure how much longer he could last and wanting to bring you over first. He didn’t need to worry, you jerked between them and cried out loudly as you cunt clenched and your orgasm crashed through you. Bucky grunted and snapped his hips forward, your orgasm bringing his over with it. He released inside you, filling you with hot ropes of come, and spilling over Steve’s cock.

“Oh god,” Steve groaned, his hips still pistoning up under you. “Feels so good.”

He jerked up under you and came. Bucky could feel the pulse of Steve’s cock as it released inside you, his come mixing with Bucky’s and coating both their cocks.

“Fuck,” Bucky sighed slipping out of you and flopping down on his back. You and Steve pulled apart and both men curled themselves around you. “That was fucking amazing.”

“I definitely put that up there as my favorite thing we’ve done,” Steve agreed.

You hummed happily and nuzzled between them. “Might need to be a ‘sometimes’ thing. I liked it, but I think I’m gonna feel it tomorrow.”

Bucky smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Do you think it worked?”

You chuckled. “Too early to say, Buck. But I hope so.”

Bucky did too. He would be happy if or when you did get pregnant, but there was something appealing about the idea that it might happen tonight after the three of you had done this together.

As Bucky drifted off to sleep, his thoughts were all on how happy he was and how much he wanted to hold his future kid.


	5. Chapter 5

As much as Steve had wished you’d been able to get pregnant right away, things rarely worked out that smoothly for him. He remained calm and put on a brave face. Steve could be rash and quick to fight when he was frustrated, but he tried to keep that away from home as best he could. Rather than getting upset, he focused on the things he did have, not on the things that weren’t working out for him right now.

He had his friends.

With the way that their lives played out, that wasn’t always guaranteed and he’d lost a lot of good people during his life. Yet he’d gathered a group of people, that while he did on occasion butt heads with them, they were his family.

He had a boyfriend.

The man he’d been in love with since they were just boys but he was too afraid to admit how he felt. The fact that he and Bucky had gone so long and had so much happen to them, to only now get a chance of sharing a life romantically, was like a dream to Steve, and he often felt the need to pinch himself to make sure it was real.

He had you.

The woman who had come into his life and shown him that there was more for him than just being Captain America. You - the person who had opened him up to love. It wasn’t just that you’d been the person he’d finally allowed himself to fall in love with after losing the people he had allowed that to happen with in the past, but you made him feel safe in the understanding that he was worthy of love too.

And he had Geo. His son. Maybe no biologically but that didn’t matter to him at all. Geo was his and he loved him. He wanted to make sure that that boy had the kind of childhood Steve had missed out on. He wanted him to grow up, happy, and healthy and finding the thing he was meant to be and the people he was meant to be with.

Steve counted his blessings and the three of you kept trying for another, but he didn’t put too much pressure on it. If it happened, it happened. If not, he had nothing he could complain about, because he had a purpose and a family who loved him. Not everyone was that lucky.

There was a routine the four of you had fallen into. It was nice to have one again. As an ex-army man, having a routine had been drilled into him, so he found comfort in it. Especially when it was such a nice one.

He always woke before anyone else and he’d go down to the lobby to meet Sam for a morning run. He wasn’t sure if it was because Sam was ex-Airforce, but he had always been on a similar morning routine of getting up early and running before work. It was how they met after all. They’d run and share the news of their day and he’d come back home to the smell of coffee and bacon, and you, Bucky, and Geo sitting eating breakfast together.

This morning he and Sam had talked about upcoming missions, the upgrades on Sam’s wings, the cute girl Sam had been flirting with on the front desk and whether it would be ethical to ask her out, how Geo was doing at school, and how Steve felt about having more kids and if he was okay if it didn’t happen.

When he came into the apartment to find Bucky serving up pancakes to Geo, he felt pretty good. He knew he definitely wanted more kids, but he also knew that he was fine how it was too. If it never happened, there were other options they could take. He already knew it wasn’t about genetics for him, so he could go with adoption if that’s how the cards fell and that kid would be his as well (although, he was aware that that would have it’s own hurdles to cross - namely convincing an adoption center that a polyamorous family consisting of an ex-assassin would be a good choice to place a child).

“How was your run?” Bucky asked, as he put down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Steve and went to pour him a coffee.

“It was good. Sam still hasn’t asked Robyn out,” Steve said.

Bucky chuckled, bringing over the mug of coffee. “Great. I’ve got what I’m going to mess with him about for the day.”

“Don’t be mean to Uncle Sam,” Geo chided.

Bucky ruffled Geo’s hair. “But then we’d have nothing to talk about.”

You came out of the bedroom dressed for the day, though you looked a little under the weather. “Morning, honey,” Steve said as you came over and sat down. “Are you feeling okay?”

You wrinkled your nose and nodded. “Little queasy. Something smells off.”

“Really?” Bucky asked, putting a plate down in front of you. “I can’t smell it.”

You looked down at the plate and swallowed thickly. Steve watched you, concerned you were about to throw up directly onto your plate. The moment seemed to pass, and something crossed your features. A sort of recognition that Steve wasn’t sure was about.

“Oh,” you said, getting up. “Just… I… Oh…”

You rushed back into the bedroom, practically slamming the door as you passed through it.

“Is mom okay?” Geo asked.

“I don’t know,” Steve said, getting up.

Bucky tilted his head and looked at Steve with his brow furrowed. Steve shrugged and followed you to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

“Just a second,” you called back.

You weren’t throwing up - which was something. That only made Steve more confused about what was going on.

There was a shuffle and the toilet flushed, followed by the water running. “Honey?” He said, drumming his fingers on the doorframe.

“Just a second, Steve,” you repeated. There was a slight shake to your voice that worried him. “Steve, can you get Bucky? I need both of you.”

“Honey?”

“Please, Steve…”

He scowled and went back to the living room. Bucky had taken a seat and had started eating, but he looked up immediately when Steve opened the door. “Is everything…?”

“She wants to speak to you,” Steve said.

Bucky’s face fell into a scowl that Steve was sure mirrored his own. He got up and followed Steve back over to the bathroom. Steve was about to knock again when the door flew open and you thrust a white plastic stick out at him.

“Look!” You said. It took a moment for Steve to realize that what you were holding was a pregnancy test and he took it from you and held it so Bucky could see. He had seen enough of these now to know what a negative result looked like. So when he saw the pink cross on the indicator window he knew right away that you were pregnant. Everything seemed to freeze. The tick of the old alarm clock Steve kept on his bedside table stopped making any sound. His heartbeat stopped beating between breaths.

“Babe?” Bucky said, as Steve tried to pull himself out of the frozen shock he was stuck in. “You’re pregnant?”

“That’s what the test says,” you said.

Steve finally seemed to get unstuck and he shook his head in disbelief. “You already took a pregnancy test this month. It was negative.”

You shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you, Steve. Maybe I took it too early? This is positive. I’m pregnant.”

Steve pulled you into his arms and lifted you, as Bucky moved in behind, wrapping his arms around both you and Steve so you were squeezed between them. “I can’t believe it’s really happening,” Bucky mumbled, as he nuzzled into the side of your neck.

You started laughing. “You’re squashing the baby.”

Steve and Bucky let you down at once. “Oh, god. It’ll be alright won’t it?” Bucky asked.

You giggled and cradled his jaw. “Yes. It’s nice and safe in there.”

“So now what?” Steve said. “Do we need to make doctor’s appointments? Should we tell people?”

“I’ll make the appointments. People can be superstitious about announcing it too soon, but at the very least we should keep the information to ourselves until we have everything checked out first,” you said.

“That’s a good idea. We can figure out who we tell when after we get a check-up,” Steve said.

“What about Geo?” Bucky asked.

“Him too. I don’t want him to have to get used to the idea of a new sibling and then lose it if something went wrong. Better to wait for a little while,” you said.

Steve frowned and nodded. “You’re right. It would be a lot for him to come to terms with.”

Bucky pulled you in his arms and started swaying slightly with you. “Steve,” he said, softly.

Steve wrapped his arms around you both and held you close, closing his eyes and breathing you in.

“Are you happy?” You asked.

“Since you came into my life,” Steve answered.

“Aww, Stevie,” Bucky teased. “You huge sap.”

You started giggling and Steve let you both go and spanked your ass playfully. “Hey. I was trying to be nice.”

“Aww don’t be like that Steve,” you teased. “It was nice.”

“Not to me,” Bucky said. “What was I all these years? Chopped liver?”

“Alright you too,” Steve said, trying not to laugh. “We have a kid to get to school.”

He followed you and Bucky back out to the living room as you both laughed together. What he’d said had been true. Life could be stressful, but he’d never been as happy for as long as when he started dating you. This just added to that and he hoped he could hold on to that for a long, long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were a little bit of a whirlwind after you got that positive pregnancy test back. You suddenly realized how much needed to be done before the baby arrived, and panicked because all of a sudden you felt the need to do them all at once. There were renovations to the apartment to get underway. You needed to finish your master’s thesis. You had baby things to buy - furniture, clothes, diapers. That had sent you on a spiral where you got hung up on how you’d done this the first time on the run. Living out of your car with an infant who didn’t even have his own bed.

Those days were over and now you had people. Steve and Bucky noticed the panic spiral you went into, and sat you down and helped you through it. Plans were laid out to move the four of you into a spare apartment within a few weeks so construction could get started. They mapped out a timetable to make sure you had plenty of time to work uninterrupted on your thesis. They assured you that before the baby was born they would buy everything needed and that Pepper might even throw you a baby shower given you’d been so involved in throwing hers. They had reassured you about the life you had given Geo, telling you that you’d done more than most to keep him safe and he was growing up to be a kind and decent person. That everything you couldn’t give him then, he had now, and more and that this new baby would be safe and loved just like Geo was, which was the most important part.

Which just left the doctor’s appointments. You started by going down to the Stark Tower medical bay to get a blood test to confirm the pregnancy, have a check-up, and work out when your due date should be. They then gave you a referral to an ObGyn and booked you in to have an ultrasound at the eight-week mark.

Even though five weeks was only three week’s wait from the appointment, it felt like forever. You wanted to share the news with Geo and they wanted to tell their friends. So when you changed into the hospital gown and got into the ultrasound chair, you were buzzing with excitement, but you had the feeling that as excited and nervous as you were, Steve and Bucky were doubly so.

While your boyfriends were fantastic fathers to Geo, they had never done this bit. They didn’t have the experience of fear and excitement as you waited for the shape of the baby to show up on the screen - part of you expecting the worst but mostly just excited to see how much they had grown. They hadn’t done birthing classes or felt the kicks of their child as it grew. None of that was important to being a parent, it was just new for them.

Bucky moved quickly to your side and held your hand and Steve shifted in close beside him. An ultrasound tech who worked on staff stepped into the room. “Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes,” she said, respectfully.

“Miss Brown,” Steve said, with a nod.

“Can we maybe, not do the Captain America thing in here?” You asked.

The technician giggled and nodded. “I’ll try. Not sure I can do it.”

Steve chuckled and a soft blush crept into his cheeks. “Of course, sweetheart,” he said, running his hand through the back of his hair.

“So are we all ready to see this baby?” Brown asked.

“We definitely are,” you answered.

She adjusted the chair so you were raised higher and lying back more. You spread your legs as she prepared the probe. “Alright, try to relax. There will be a pinch,” she said.

She pushed the probe inside you. You squeezed Bucky’s hand as you winced at the pinch. Internal ultrasounds weren’t painful exactly, but they were pretty far from comfortable. Not to mention having a stranger poke around in your nether regions was not what you’d call a fun day out.

Steve and Bucky kept their eyes locked onto the screen, while you were slightly more interested in their reaction. Your gaze flicked from the screen to their faces and back trying to gauge how they were feeling.

You saw the little bean shape that was the embryo growing inside you before Steve or Bucky picked up on what it was. The flutter of its heart was so clear to you and a smile spread across your face. It was just a vague blob but it was the start of a new path of your life, one you could see as being settled and happy and full of love.

There was part of you that worried that it wouldn’t come to pass. After all, the last time you were in this situation you were with someone you loved just as much as you loved Steve and Bucky thinking this was going to be part of the happily ever after you had already started. Instead, you’d ended up a widow on the run with an infant.

You hoped this was different. Steve and Bucky had taken you off the radar and disbanded the group that had been hunting you. You lived in a secure private military installation. Geo went to school at a very secure private school. There was no reason for you not to be safe now.

“Do you see this little shape here?” The tech said, pointing out the embryo on the screen. “Looks a little like a kidney bean?”

“Is that it?” Steve asked.

“That’s your baby alright,” the tech confirmed.

A smile slowly spread over Bucky’s face. It was pure and genuine and full of love and hope. He beamed up at the screen as the tech pointed out different things. The heartbeat, the head, and the arm and leg buds. He couldn’t take his eyes off it.

Steve looked more nervous than Bucky. His eyes were flicking all over the screen and watching the notes the tech typed up as she did her measurements. “It’s alright, right? Everything is fine?”

“Looks good so far, Captain Rogers,” Brown said. “I’ll forward this to the doctors here and your ObGynthough. They can go through it with you.”

He relaxed and the smile on his face got bigger. He turned to you and Bucky, leaning in a little. “That’s our baby,” he whispered. 

“Can you believe it?” Bucky asked. “I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it, Buck,” Steve said. “It’s happening.”

Bucky grinned and pecked Steve’s lips and then turned to you and kissed your temple.

The tech removed the probe and hit a button on the machine that started printing out some of the pictures. “We’re all done here. Like I said, the results will be forwarded to the doctors,” she said as she cleaned off the probe and lowered the chair back down. “You can go get dressed if you like.”

“You wiped yourself off and got up, heading into the cubical to change. You could hear them talking as you redressed, though you couldn’t hear what they were saying. When you came back out, Bucky and Steve were looking over the little print out of the ultrasound and they both looked up at you expectantly. “You ready?”

“Yep,” you said. “Good to go.”

The three of you headed out to the elevator, and both men wrapped an arm around you as you rode it back up to the apartment. “Can we tell Geo now?” Bucky asked.

You considered the question for a moment. It was still early and things still could go wrong, but your experience had been that that was true no matter what. You had the little printout of the embryo. Now was as good a time as any to let Geo know he was going to be a big brother.

You nodded as the elevator stopped and the three of you got out. “Yeah. We should do it. Let’s get him from school and take him to get ice cream and we’ll tell him that he’s going to be a big brother.”

“That sounds perfect, sweetheart,” Steve said. “What about the others?”

You giggled and headed into the apartment. “So excited to tell everyone.”

“This is big for us,” Steve explained. “We didn’t think we’d ever get a family and kids. Especially not with each other. Especially not with each other and someone else. We want to share it with the rest of the people we care about. There’s not always a lot of happiness to go around.”

“You haven’t told anyone at all yet? Not even, this is a secret you can’t tell anyone?” You asked.

“I swear, I haven’t,” Steve said, shaking his head.

“Not even Sam?” You asked.

“No, not even Sam,” Steve agreed.

“Bucky?” You asked.

He held up his hands. “Who would I even tell?”

“Okay,” you said with a nod. “We can hold a dinner party, invite all your friends, and Geo can tell them.”

Steve smiled and pulled you into his arms. Bucky wrapped himself around you from behind and nuzzled into your neck. “That sounds completely perfect,” Steve said.


	7. Chapter 7

The logistics of holding a dinner party for all the Avengers and their families was a little daunting and Bucky sat at the kitchen table looking at recipes that would work for such a large group of people, but would also cater to the different dietary restrictions people had. Wanda was vegetarian for example and so either she’d need to be catered for specifically or everything would need to be vegetarian. He considered the options for either scenario. He also realized there was absolutely no way that everyone would be able to fit in their apartment, and he’d have to use the party deck and have it set up for a banquet.

As he scrolled through a list of suggested recipes for vegetarian dishes at a large dinner party and bookmarked the pages for spinach and ricotta Rotolo, chestnut, spinach and blue cheese en croûte, and onion, walnut and mushroom tarte tatin, the door to the apartment opened and you and Steve came in with Geo. Geo threw his backpack on the ground and you picked it up and took out his lunchbox as the boy beelined for his tablet.

“Welcome home, Geo,” FRIDAY announced.

“Hey, FRIDAY,” he said. “Did you have a nice day?”

“It’s been busy,” the AI replied. “How about you?”

Bucky chuckled as FRIDAY and Geo had their usual post-school chat. You went into the kitchen and washed out his lunch boxes as you let him settle in for the day and Steve came over to Bucky, looking over his shoulder at the computer screen and kissing him on the top of the head. “Planning a menu?” He asked.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. There’s a lot of people to cook for.”

There was a break in the conversation between FRIDAY and Geo and Bucky looked over at the boy as he turned on his tablet. “Hey G, not going to say hello to me?”

“Hey, dad,” Geo said, without looking up.

“Geo, can you put that down for a minute and come here,” Steve said. “We’ve got something to tell you.”

Geo looked up at Steve with an expression of a boy who thinks he was in trouble and is trying to work out exactly which of his infractions had gotten him here. He got up slowly and came over, looking from Steve to Bucky suspiciously.

“You can relax, Geo. It’s not bad news,” Steve said.

“Then what is it?” Geo asked.

You came out of the kitchen and took a seat at the table. “So,” you said, rubbing his arm. “It turns out, you’re going to be a big brother?”

“Really?” He said, blinking at you. “Is it going to be a brother or a sister?”

“It’s too early to say,” Steve said. “But as soon as we know we’ll tell you.”

Geo looked at Steve and Bucky and frowned.

“What’s up, buddy?” You asked. “You can tell us anything.”

“It’s nothing,” he said. “Can I go to my room?”

You looked at Bucky and Steve looked at each other confused. “Sure, if that’s what you want,” Steve said. “You don’t want to talk about it?”

Geo shook his head and pushed his chair away from the table and went to his room quietly. Bucky looked at Steve and furrowed his brow. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said. “Maybe we should have talked to him about having another baby before we started trying. I mean, it affects him too.”

You frowned and tapped your thumbs on the table. “You don’t think he’s worried that you’re not going to love him as much do you?”

“Would he? He was so young when we met him,” Steve said as Bucky felt himself shrinking down into the chair. He’d never even considered that Geo might think something like that. He wanted more kids because of how much he loved both you and Geo and he wanted more of that. “I would have thought he’d just see it as another kid. The way he took to Morgan so fast too.”

“Maybe we should go talk to him,” Bucky said.

“Okay, but if he doesn’t want to talk, don’t push him,” you said. “Let him process and make sure he knows he can come to you when he’s ready.”

Steve nodded and the two men got up, heading to Geo’s room. Steve knocked lightly on the door, and when they heard Geo’s small voice saying come in, they let themselves in.

Geo was sitting in his closet with his tablet. He wouldn’t look up at Steve or Bucky, and while he wasn’t crying, his eyes were rimmed in red.

“Geo,” Steve said gently, crouching down. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, but we just came in to check on you. We -” He looked over at Bucky for help and Bucky let out a breath and took a seat on the ground, cross-legged next to the closet.

“Do you think when the baby comes we will forget about you?” Bucky finished.

Geo scrunched up his face and turned away from them so he was facing the wall. “You aren’t really my dads.”

The words felt like a cold dagger to Bucky’s heart. He knew Geo hadn’t meant them to hurt. He was hurting and that was how the little boy thought Steve and Bucky saw him. That didn’t change the fact that it hurt that Geo felt like that at all. Not after all this time. He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and rubbed it in soothing circles. “Yes, we are.”

“Of course we are,” Steve agreed. “Don’t we do all the things dads do?”

Geo shrugged and didn’t answer.

“We love you buddy. The new baby isn’t going to change that. It will just mean you’re gonna have a little brother or sister to look up to you,” Bucky said.

“What if you love them more?” Geo asked.

“Geo,” Steve said. “I know that sometimes you can love one thing more than another thing. I love painting more than reading. You love FRIDAY more than you love the traffic lights. But most of the time that’s not how it works. It’s not like a bag of candy you can run out of. A person has an endless amount of love to give and it’s just different for different people or things.”

Bucky smiled and took Steve’s hand. Steve always did have a way with words when he stopped for a moment to use them. “Yeah, buddy,” Bucky agreed. “You’ve got two dads right here. Do you love one of us more than the other?”

Geo shook his head.

“That’s the same with us,” Steve said. “I love your dad Bucky, and your mom, and you. I love you all so much, it’s just different for each person.”

“And pal,” Bucky added. “We wanted another kid because we love you so much. We wanted more of that - not to replace you. We’d never replace you.”

Geo turned around and practically flopped over both men, one arm holding each. He started to sob and Steve rubbed his back. “That’s alright. You cry it out, bud. We’ve got you and we’re not going anywhere,” Steve said.

“And when they get here, you’re going to have one more person in your life that loves you and you’ll know will always be there for you,” Bucky added. “I had a little sister growing up. She was one of my best friends.”

Geo looked up at Bucky. “Really?”

“Yeah. She could be annoying sometimes, but we used to do so many things together,” Bucky said. One of the hardest things Bucky had had to come to terms with when he’d broken free of his HYDRA programming was how many people he’d lost and never gotten to say goodbye to. There were now people out there in the world that didn’t know who he was that he wished he knew. His sister had had children and they had had children and they’d started having children too, and more likely than not, they didn’t even know who he was.

Geo seemed to sit and think things over for a moment. “Okay.”

“We’re going to have dinner with everyone to tell them the news,” Bucky said. “You wanna help get ready for it? You can help me decide what to cook and decorate the table.”

“When?” Geo asked.

“Tomorrow, up on the party deck,” Bucky said.

“Okay,” Geo said. “I’ll help.”

“Do you want to be the one to tell everyone?” Steve asked.

Geo looked up at him with big eyes. “Can I?”

“Sure,” Steve said, ruffling his hair. “We’ll say ‘Geo has some news’, and then you can tell everyone.”

Geo got up excitedly. “I’m gonna make table decorations,” he said before running to his craft box and digging around in it.

Steve looked at Bucky and chuckled. “That seemed to do it,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded. “Might need to make the extra effort to make sure he feels important.”

“We can do that,” Bucky said, getting up.

Steve nodded and went over to where Geo was pulling out things from his craft box and the two started to talk about what he had planned for the table decorations. Bucky watched them for a moment before heading out, ruffling each of their hair as he went. This whole parenting thing was tricky, but Bucky realized, he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	8. Chapter 8

To Steve, it felt like he had been holding on to the secret of you being pregnant forever. It seemed to eat at him anytime he went for a run with Sam, or Tony and Pepper brought Morgan down to visit, or Natasha and Clint asked how you and Geo were, he would want to spill it, and it would take every ounce of his self-control to keep it in.

Now it was Friday night and the official dinner announcing the good news was here and he was practically buzzing with excitement.

He and Geo had made special place settings with each person’s name written in glitter glue and lots of stickers around it. Geo has also made a centerpiece for the table that Steve guessed was supposed to be some kind of baby but he wasn’t totally sure.

Bucky and Geo hand spend the afternoon in the kitchen. Steve wasn’t sure that Geo was helping that much, but Bucky seemed to have been enjoying having him there. The kitchen was a mess, but some delicious smells were coming from it. Neither Bucky nor Geo would say what was being made, but Steve had seen pasta come out of the pantry and some kind of pie had been put into the oven.

“Steve, can you take this bread and salad down to the party deck?” Bucky called from the kitchen.

Steve went in and grabbed the bowl and breadbasket. He tried to sneak a look into one of the pans but Bucky smacked his hand.

Natasha and Clint were already there when Steve got out of the lift. Natasha was at the bar mixing a cocktail. “Hey, Steve,” Clint said.

“Hey,” Steve replied, setting the things on the table. “You’re early.”

“Didn’t really want to go home and then come back again,” Clint said. “What’s the special occasion anyway. We keep thinking we’ve missed someone’s birthday.”

“No one’s birthday,” Steve said. “Just wanted to have a nice dinner together. We haven’t had one in a long time. Remember how we used to do that all the time?”

“Oh yeah, that was always good. Then I guess we all got busy with our own lives,” Clint said.

“Yeah,” Steve said with a nod. “I guess we did.”

The elevator opened and Bruce and Thor got out. “We aren’t early are we?” Thor asked looking around.

“No, everyone else is fashionably late,” Natasha said, bringing a glass over to Clint.

Bruce had made his way to the table and was looking at the place holders. “Hey, look at these great decorations.”

“Did you make these?” Clint teased, picking his up and turning it over.

“I helped,” Steve said, smiling. “Geo’s going to be happy you all like them.”

Slowly the rest of the guests started trickling in and Steve excused himself to go help bring up everything else. Soon the table was full of the people he called family eating, and talking, and laughing together. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it.

As everyone began to finish their entrees, Steve stood and tapped his spoon on the side of the glass. “I know you’re all wondering why you were invited,” Steve said. “You’re right, we do have an ulterior motive, but before we get to that I want to say how nice this was. I miss us just spending time together like a family and not it only being about work. I think we shouldn’t let this go. You’re all very important to me. I consider you all family.”

“Aww, cap, you old softie,” Tony teased.

“Well speaking of family,” Steve said. “Geo has something to tell everyone.”

Everyone’s attention turned to Geo who stood up and looked around a little nervously. “Um… well,” he said. “We just wanted to tell you that mom is gonna have a baby.”

“Oh my god!” Pepper yelped, and the table broke out into a hive of activity. Congratulations were passed around and hugs were given to you, Steve, Bucky, and Geo. People asked all the usual questions; “When were you due?”, “Do you want a boy or a girl?”, “How bad is the morning sickness?” There were a few questions regarding who was the dad, but none asked in a really invasive way. People were curious. He would be the first one to admit that this was an unusual situation. The truth was Steve didn’t want to find out the biology involved. He didn’t want there to be a claim to the baby that he could have over Bucky or vice versa. For Steve, this was their baby. All three of them. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Dinner didn’t wind up until quite late. Morgan and Geo were taken to their prospective homes for bedtime only for FRIDAY to be put on babysitter alert while their parents returned to the gathering on the party deck. It was decided that the group dinner should become a regular thing again. Not weekly like it used to be, but maybe a once a month potluck or ordering-in for everyone.

“That was nice,” Steve said, he began to get ready for bed.

“Mm… it was. I’m really glad your friends just became my friends too,” you said. “They’re all such good people.”

“To be fair,” Steve said. “We did meet you through Clint and Nat.”

You chuckled and pulled off your shirt. “That’s true. But they’re your family. They’re all so excited for you. I could only imagine had I brought two people home back in the day… my parents would have flipped.”

Steve nodded. “Well, we grew up in the thirties. I don’t think our parents would have even handled Bucky and I being together, let alone you as well.”

“Maybe having her there would have softened the blow,” Bucky joked.

Steve chuckled. “I doubt that,” he said. “But then, I think that’s what’s good about the family you choose. They’re your family because they like the weird things about you.”

Bucky came over and wrapped his arms around Steve. “Like how I thought the way you would stand up to guys twice your side was cute.”

“Yeah, just like that,” Steve said and kissed Bucky.

Bucky began to unfasten Steve’s pants. Steve smiled into Bucky’s lip and pulled back. “And what do you think you’re up to?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and slowly sunk to his knees. “I think you can work it out.”

Bucky pulled Steve’s pants down to his knees and nuzzled at his flaccid cock. It twitched in response and a shiver ran up Steve’s spine. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair and held out his hand to you. “Come here, sweetheart.”

You shimmied out of your dress as you approached him. Stepping out of the pool of fabric just before you reached him. He curled his arm around your waist and pulled you into a deep and passionate kiss.

As Steve’s lips moved with yours, Bucky started sucking on his still mostly flaccid cock. It hardened in Bucky’s mouth, and Steve groaned softly into your lips as Bucky began to bob his head up and down.

Steve reached behind you and unfastened your bra, you tossed it aside and started unbuttoning Steve’s shirt. Bucky had begun to tug on Steve’s balls and was forcing more and more of his cock down his throat with every push down his shaft.

“God…” Steve groaned. “C’mere, Buck.”

Bucky stood and Steve guided him to kiss you. He groaned as he watched the two of you kiss graphically. It was almost as if you were putting on a show just for him.

Bucky lifted you and carried you to the bed, he set you down on your feet and pulled your panties down as he kneeled in front of you. You sat, your legs spread wide so that Bucky could access your cunt, and he leaned in and started licking and sucking at it hungrily.

Steve stripped off the last of his clothes and sat beside you. You hummed and leaned in, kissing Steve deeply and reaching between his legs so you could jerk him off as Bucky greedily ate you out. Steve’s cock leaked precum and it ran in a bead over your knuckle as you pumped your fist up and down his shaft.

Your moans got louder and a little needier and you broke the kiss suddenly, gasping and letting your head fall back. Steve leaned down and began to suck on one of your nipples as he pulled and tugged at the other. You mewled and rocked hips against Bucky’s face and with a deep moan you came, jerking against Bucky’s face.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Steve hummed and pulled you into his lap, kissing you deeply.

You cunt dripped onto his cock and coated it in your slick as he rutted between your folds. He lifted you slightly and when he let you lower yourself back down, he guided his cock into the warm wet passage of your cunt. It engulfed him, squeezing around him with, somehow both soft and delicate, and firm and tight all at once. You pulsed your walls around his shaft like you were trying to milk it with your pelvic floor.

Bucky got up and went to the side table. Steve was aware of Bicky stroking his cock and slicking it with lube as he watched as you bounced in Steve’s lap. When he returned, Steve lay back, bringing you down on top of him and lifting his knees high, displaying his ass to Bucky.

Bucky pressed the head of his cock against Steve’s ass, and slowly started to sink in.

There was something hot and intense about being in the middle between you and Bucky. Having the two of you sending pleasure surging through him, while at the same time being the one that provided it to each of you. He groaned and gave himself to it, rutting his hips under you, thrusting into your cunt as Bucky fucked into his ass.

Bucky reached between the two of you and rubbed your clit as he picked up his pace, pounding into Steve’s ass and forcing Steve deeper into you. You mewled needily and bounced between them, your fingers digging into Steve’s arms as you held yourself steady.

A hot pit seemed to press down in his gut and his balls began to tighten. He wanted you to come first, so he guided you back against Bucky and latched onto one of your breasts. Bucky guided you back into a kiss and Steve’s hips snapped up under you, harder and faster. Your cunt began to flutter and clench and you moaned loudly into Bucky’s lips. Bucky pinched at your clit and you came, crying out and clenching around Steve’s cock.

It was all Steve could take, he groaned loudly and arched his back, thrusting up into you and coming hard.

Bucky didn’t ease up. He kept thrusting into Steve again and again until Steve was oversensitive and overworked.

You reached back and began to massage and tug on Bucky’s balls. Bucky groaned and his hips began to stutter and with a grunt and a snap of his hips he came deep into Steve’s ass.

Bucky slowly slipped out of Steve and the three of you crawled up onto the bed and curled up together. “Today was a good day,” you hummed. There was a soft sleepy lilt to your voice.

“It was,” Steve agreed, pulling you both close to him. “And I think there’s going to be a lot more of them.”


	9. Chapter 9

There was something very comforting about how quickly things just fell back into a routine. Yes, there was still a great deal of excitement about the baby. Yes, there was morning sickness and check-ups to deal with. Yes, you were under pressure to finish your thesis before things got so chaotic that you wouldn’t be able to. Yes, you were doing all this while living in one of the guest apartments while most of your stuff was under plastic sheeting.

Even with all that, things felt calm and normal. You had work and classes. Geo had school and soccer and music lessons. There were kids’ birthday parties and dinners with the Avengers as a group and just one or two at a time. You had trips to the grocery store and the farmers’ markets, and meals to prepare. You were living your very own version of a normal life - and as strange as it was, it did feel normal. You were a family expecting a baby just like millions and millions of other people in the world right now.

That was why it caught you off guard when you realized you were being followed. You were in your sixteenth week of pregnancy and clearly showing. Your baby bump wasn’t enormous - you could move around freely and had quite a bit of energy, but it was definitely a pregnant belly. Random old ladies would want to touch it and Bucky and Steve had taken to caressing it absentmindedly in bed or pressing their hands on it while you sat together in the hopes they might feel the baby kick even though it was still far too soon for that.

You were walking Geo to school when you became aware that something wasn’t quite right and your first instinct was to run. You didn’t think you were ever going to get over that severe flight response you’d picked up when you were being hunted. It was like your trauma had engrained it into your very DNA and whenever something felt off you would prick up like a rabbit checking for a predator, ready to flee at the smallest perceived threat.

You tried not to worry Geo as you drew him a little closer to you and you glanced around. Almost immediately you relaxed again. A man was taking your photo from the end of the street. He was carrying a messenger bag and had a large, high power camera. The fact he was only barely concealing his existence meant it was paparazzi.

You wouldn’t exactly say you were used to the paps. They did bother you in groups from time to time. Particularly if you went out with Steve or both Steve and Bucky. They would gather around outside the Avengers tower entrance anytime something big happened hoping to get a photo of an Avenger and maybe a word for them to sell along with their photos. There had been a few times when they’d gathered outside a restaurant you were eating at with Steve. And on a couple of occasions, they had stalked you and Bucky at the farmers’ markets. Generally, they were oddly not great at recognizing either Bucky or Steve when they weren’t in uniform. It was like the stars and stripes distracted everyone’s attention from the face or something. They also never bothered you when you were by yourself. It was news you were dating Steve Rogers. It was big news that you might potentially be dating both Steve Rogers and James Barnes. You were used to getting little google pings where gossip columnists would speculate about who you were and what your relationship was to Bucky and Steve.

By yourself, there was no news to sell. By yourself, you were just some nobody with their kid going about their boring everyday life. The news crews and paparazzi that flocked around the doors of the tower would let you pass unharassed. So seeing one following you from the tower when it was just you and Geo was a bit of a shock.

Still, they were not a threat to your physical safety. Just your privacy. You figured that this one had noticed the baby bump and wanted to get some clear photos of it so they could sell it and someone like Perez Hilton or J. Jonah Jameson could speculate about whose baby it was and rant about the way of the world that ‘The’ Captain America might possibly knock up some woman out of wedlock.

You got Geo to the gates of his school and went in and signed him in electronically. The school he attended was selected because of their security. No child went home with anyone that had not been verified as a designated pick-up. Geo also quite liked the security system and liked to talk to it, so that was an added bonus.

The paparazzi followed you closer on your way home and called out to you asking about the baby. You did your best to ignore them though you couldn’t pretend it didn’t make you feel uneasy. Part of it was just that having been on the run from some secret organization that wanted to experiment on you and your son had made you value privacy about all others. Anyone putting your picture out into the world was enough reason to run. Adding a complete stranger following you to that, your stress levels were through the roof, and by the time you got back to the tower, your heart was hammering thanks to the adrenaline surging through you.

You got into the elevator and sunk back against the wall. “FRIDAY, can you take me to Steve? Make sure you warn him that I’m coming.”

“Of course, miss,” she replied. “He’s currently talking to Mister Wilson, but I’ll make sure he knows you are agitated.”

The elevator stopped at the office level and you went straight to Steve’s office. It had big tinted glass walls so you could see him talking to Sam even before you got there. When you knocked on the door they both looked at you with concern.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Sam said. “And I’ll send you that intel.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Steve said, walking the other man out. Steve must have been able to see how stressed you were because he pulled you into his arms as soon as he reached you, and just held you close as Sam left. “What is it, sweetheart? Did something happen? I thought you were going into college today.”

“I was,” you said, melting into him and letting him support your weight. “There was a guy following me…”

Steve held you out at arm’s length and looked you over. “What?” He asked. “Did you get a good look at them? Is Geo okay? Where is he?”

“It’s okay,” you assured him, rubbing his arms. “It was just a pap. But they don’t normally follow me when I’m on my own, and it didn’t feel good. Too many bad memories of my past.”

Steve relaxed and hugged you again in soothing circles. “Because you’re pregnant?”

“I think so,” you said with a nod. “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” You shook your head a little. “I know that this is just one of those things I have to deal with because I am with you - and I don’t blame you for it. It’s not like you signed up for the army to invite the vultures in to pick apart your life. You just want to make the world safer. And for me specifically, you have done so much to ensure that. But I didn’t like how it made me feel.”

Steve nodded. “I am sorry, sweetheart.”

You nosed at his neck. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I just… Is there anything we can do to minimize it? Make it unlikely it will happen again? Or at least make it so I’m not alone when it does. I don’t like the idea of going back to a full security detail, but…”

Steve shook his head and pulled away from you. “No, I totally understand,” he said going over to his computer. “I’ll get you a driver. They can take you to and from Geo’s school and college. That way you’re going out through the garage and the cars have tinted windows so they won’t see who you are. It should be a safer way to go shopping too. They don’t tend to follow the cars. The payoff is too erratic because half the time it’s just our agents or they end up going somewhere with parking and losing sight of them. If you do want to take a walk you can always just take me or Bucky. And if that doesn’t work we’ll amp up security again.

You moved over to him as he tapped away on the computer and sat down in his lap. He looked up at you and smiled. “Thank you for this,” you said. “I know I’m being stupid.”

“No, you aren’t,” Steve assured you. “Even if it was just a case of something harmless triggering your past, that’s not being stupid. I hate when cameras have their flash on. It gives me flashbacks to the war every time, and it’s one of the only times I feel truly vulnerable because the dissonance between that immediate danger that I feel and the safety of where I am -” he shook his head “- I want to fight and know there’s nothing to fight. But those people who do that job, they aren’t harmless. They predate on people. They have caused the death of people. Tony’s house ended up blown up because they stalked him while someone was sending him threats. What they do is not okay, and you not wanting to be alone around them is normal.”

You sighed and kissed him gently. “I love you so much, you know that?”

He smiled up at you. “I love you too, sweetheart.” He rubbed your hip as he looked up into your eyes. “I had better go back to work. Did you want to go to school? I can get someone to drive you in.”

You shook your head. “No. I think I’ll just work from home. Can you have someone ready to do Geo’s pick up with me though?”

“Of course,” he said. “I might even come down with you, just to make sure the plan works.”

You smiled and pecked his lips, before standing up. “Thank you, honey.”

“No need to thank me,” he said. “Keeping you and Geo safe is my top priority.”

You headed out, much more relaxed than when you arrived, and once again filled with a mixture of love and gratitude for the men who you had accepted in your life.


	10. Chapter 10

The tabloid sites all latched on to the story of you being pregnant very quickly. Due to the fact you were often seen out with either Bucky or Steve or both, there had been speculation about who exactly you were. Theories went from dating one and cheating on them with the other. Being a ‘close family friend’. Dating one and the other being a close friend. Bouncing between them both like a ping-pong ball. Many fans speculated that they were polyamorous. Bucky had even made the mistake of going deep into the ‘Avengers fandom’ and discovered people doing what they called ‘shipping’ the three of you together. Not just the three of you but him and Steve with all kinds of people. He’d stopped looking when he saw people writing stories about him and Tony together. It turned out there were things he was better off not knowing.

None of the tabloids ever assumed polyamory though, and neither he nor Steve was going to confirm it for them. That made your pregnancy the subject of a lot of speculation. Whose baby was it? The most loved version of the story was that it was Bucky’s love child conceived while you were cheating on Steve with him.

It was a little stressful, but Bucky had heard worse. There was still a vocal majority that considered him a threat that should have been tried for his crimes years ago. Bucky had learned a long time ago not to google himself unless he was feeling particularly self-destructive. You, on the other hand, were still learning, so it took some reassuring that this matter was no one else’s business.

Besides the ever-present gossip mill, things were going well. Every doctor’s appointment showed that the baby was developing well. All the tests you had were coming back fine. You seemed to be full of energy and Geo was starting to get excited about the idea of having a little brother or sister. The new place was nearly finished. Bucky hadn’t been sent on a mission for a long time. He felt happy - and that was a feeling he liked to experience as fully as he could because he knew from experience how fleeting it could be.

The three of you had decided to take Geo along to the ultrasound where you’d be finding out the sex. He had only seen pictures of the baby so far and you’d thought he might like to see them moving around and find out if he was having a brother or a sister. According to you, the baby was kicking a lot at the moment, so you weren’t worried about bad news being delivered.

Geo sat on Bucky’s lap while Steve sat beside you, holding your hand as the technician squeeze the gel onto your stomach. “Have they been kicking much?” Brown asked as she began to move the wand around on your stomach. Bucky looked up at the screen, waiting for the baby to come into view.

You smiled and nodded. “So much. The little nugget is going to be a fighter.”

Brown smiled. “Just like it’s dads, huh?” She said. “Has anyone else felt the kicks?”

“Not yet,” Steve answered. “I can’t wait though.”

The baby came into view on the screen. You’d been getting pretty regular ultrasounds with your checkups and Bucky liked how the little blob was getting bigger and looking more like a baby every time. “It shouldn’t be too much longer. I’d bet by the end of the week you get a little flutter against your hand.”

Steve looked at Bucky and grinned and Bucky couldn’t help but lean over and peck his lips. Geo didn’t seem that happy with the action and he wriggled in Bucky’s lap. Bucky chuckled and pulled back. “Can you see the baby, G?” He asked, pointing at the screen.

Geo nodded. “The machine is really cool how it works. It’s using sound to make the shape of the baby inside mom.”

“That’s right,” Brown said. “You’re a smart kid.”

Geo looked up at Bucky and grinned obviously very proud of himself. Bucky smiled and ruffled his hair.

“If you see here,” Brown said. “This is the baby’s head, and their spine. They have hands and feet and you can even see their toes and fingers…”

Geo watched on fascinated by the digital image of his new sibling. Not just because that was his new sibling, but because he had a scientific fascination with where it was developmentally and how the machines could show what they show. He asked lots of questions about whether it could hear or see and how it absorbed food. Bucky couldn’t really remember what kids were like, and so he had no idea if this was advance thinking for a seven-year-old or not. He felt like it was advanced though, and he made a mental note to ask you later.

“Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Geo asked.

“I can find out,” the tech said. “Is that okay, Captain Rogers?”

Steve chuckled. “It’s not just my decision to make.”

Brown hid her face behind her hands for a moment and shook her head. “I’m so sorry, that is such a default reaction.”

“It’s fine,” Steve said. “Please just relax. We’re just patients. And yes, we already decided we wanted to find out.”

She moved the wand around to get it into position. “Well, bud,” Brown said. “Did you have a preference?”

“I dunno,” Geo said. “I don’t have either.”

“Well you don’t have a brother,” Brown said. “You’re going to have a little sister.”

“It’s a girl?” Bucky asked, looking over at you and Steve to see your reactions. Steve looked like he’d been lit up from the inside, and tears had pricked your eyes.

“That’s right. It’s a girl,” Brown confirmed.

“A little girl,” Steve said, softly.

“Now we have one of each,” Bucky said, and Geo turned around on Bucky’s lap and hugged him. Bucky closed his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly. “You’re gonna be such a good big brother,” Bucky whispered as he hugged the boy.

“Do you want any pictures this time?” Brown asked.

“Yes, please,” you said, quickly.

Brown cleaned off the paddle and pressed the button to print out the photos of the baby. You grabbed some kleenex from the counter and cleaned the gel off your stomach. “You think Morgan will be excited there’s going to be another little girl around?” Steve asked Geo.

“Probably,” Geo said. “As long as she likes robots too. Umm… you think the baby will be able to talk to the computers like I can?”

Steve furrowed his brow as he helped you up. Bucky shook his head to clear it. It was strange, despite the fact that Geo had powers that he’d clearly gotten from you, and the fact both he and Steve had the Super Serum, the thought of a super-powered baby had never really crossed their minds. It was like all that was just such a normal part of their lives now, they didn’t really think about how it impacted things. You didn’t have powers and it was possible the only reason Geo did was that both you and his father had been through experimentation so close to his conception. It could be that those drugs were now completely out of your system, but no one had thought to look into that first.

“You know what?” Steve said eventually. “I don’t know.”

“Probably should have considered that before we dived in with both feet, huh?” You said.

“You could ask your obstetrician about doing an amniocentesis,” Brown suggested. “Then they could do a genetic workup. Check for abnormalities.”

“Don’t they have risks involved?” You asked.

“Sure, but normally it’s one of those things where there are risks involved either way, and you decide which outcome is worse,” Brown explained.

You furrowed your brow and nodded and Bucky wondered what you were thinking. “Thank you, Miss Brown,” Steve said. “We’ll see you next time.”

“Of course,” she said, brightly. “See you.”

The four of you walked out into the ward and headed to the elevator. “I’m sorry if I upset you,” Geo said as the doors opened.

“You didn’t, G. Don’t worry,” you assured him, kissing the top of his head. “It’s just not something we thought about when we probably should have. Because you got your powers from me and your birth dad, but Bucky and Steve have their own powers.”

“Well, we’re enhanced,” Steve corrected them. “Not the same as what you have.”

“I think…” Bucky said slowly, aware that this was not a discussion that should be held in front of Geo, but also knowing that the boy needed to be reassured that his powers were not a negative, nor would he be losing the sister he really only just met. “I think it might be too late to worry about. I mean… what if they do find out the baby is enhanced? It’s not like we would love them any less, or not want them. They’d just be special, like Geo.”

“Of course,” you said quickly. “We would have done this either way I think.”

“So… let’s just wait and see. We don’t want to risk anything bad happening,” Bucky said. “The baby looks normal, so we know it’s not a tentacle beast.”

Geo started laughing. “That would be so cool.”

“She might not be able to talk to computers even if she does have powers though, G,” you said, stifling your own laugh. “When I had powers I could hear people’s thoughts. And your dad, he could run really fast.”

“Wow,” Geo said. “I hope she can fly.”

“Oh my goodness,” you said. “I don’t.”

“Yeah, imagine having to change a diaper on a baby and it’s zooming around over your head,” Bucky said, making Geo breakdown into fits of giggles.

“Alright, Geo,” Steve said. “You go wash up and we’ll have some lunch. Do you want to see if Morgan can come to play and you can tell her all about your sister?”

“Yeah, alright,” Geo said, running off to the bathroom.

Steve turned to you and Bucky and took your hands. “It’s going to be fine,” he said. “We can face whatever happens, I know we can.”

“Let’s just hope they can’t fly,” you joked.

“We’ll handle that too,” Steve said.

“Yeah, we’ll put a little harness on them, and weigh them down with rocks,” Bucky joked and you burst out laughing.

Steve wrapped his arms around you and pulled Bucky in close so that all three of you were holding each other. Bucky closed his eyes and breathed you both in, confident that together, you could all handle whatever powers she may or may not have.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve had been contemplating quite a few things lately. That was understandable really. There was a baby on the way. That always came with the usual concerns, about doctors appointments to attend and getting the place ready for an infant, and making sure there were the things needed to raise a baby in the house. On top of that was the existential dread of being a bad parent, the world being the state it was in, and getting them to adulthood so they were both happy and healthy. There were also those worries specific to him about passing on the super-soldier serum and what that would mean for a baby, as well as how having parents in a polyamorous relationship might affect them growing up, and what it might be like to have Captain America as your dad.

There was a lot to consider - from small things like what color to paint the baby’s room, to huge things like winding back on work so he could be home more to be with them.

The thing that had been on his mind the most lately though, was Geo.

He had been thinking about the little boy and how he could make sure he felt loved and wanted and not just the accidental spare that Steve and Bucky had gotten stuck with simply because they’d fallen in love with his mother. That as far from the truth as it could be in Steve’s mind. He’d always worried about so many things when it came to being a parent, that he’d written the whole thing off a long time ago. It wasn’t until he’d been thrust into the role with Geo that he realized how much he loved it, and how much he loved him. In Steve’s mind, Geo was his son. As much as the new baby would be his daughter. He wanted to make sure that Geo knew that and felt safe knowing that no matter what Steve would be there for him.

The problem was, legally that wasn’t true. If something were to happen to you, Geo was not Steve’s son. Nor was he Bucky’s. There was no knowing for sure they’d get custody. Steve wasn’t sure about your family at all. You spoke about your ex-husband a lot, but not about your parents or any siblings you may or may not have. He had no idea if Geo would get to stay with him.

He wondered if Geo was old enough to worry about such things. He was obviously aware that neither Steve nor Bucky were related to him. Did he know that they had no legal bonds either?

The thought of adoption kept repeating on Steve like an itch he couldn’t reach. The question was never one of ‘did he want to’. He wanted to adopt Geo as much as he had ever wanted anything. There were so many variables though. For starters, there was the Bucky factor. For the same reason he hadn’t married either you or Bucky, he worried about the fairness of it. Steve had looked up the laws and in New York, they didn’t allow three legal parents to a child. It was one thing to raise the baby together. They couldn’t put all the names on the birth certificate, but they knew they could make sure if either Bucky or Steve died, the other could take the place as legal guardian. They could even potentially have the non-biological father on the birth certificate as the father. If one of them adopted Geo, they were making a legal call on whose he’d be legally, and was it fair that only one of them could be that person.

Hand-in-hand with that was Geo’s biological father. John hadn’t been a bad man who abused Geo. He wasn’t this dark entity that loomed over them. He had been a loving man, who had selflessly risked his life to protect his wife and son and ended up dying in the process of keeping them safe. Steve worried that by adopting Geo, it would somehow dishonor that. It would take away that last piece that connected the man that had died keeping Geo safe from the boy.

So he let the idea fester in him for a while. Tossing it over and over in his mind. Trying to work out a way that it might be fair and wouldn’t mean Geo was losing anything.

In the end, he couldn’t let it go, and all he could think to do was bring the idea to you and Bucky and see what you both thought.

“I’ve been thinking,” Steve said, as the three of you lay in bed together. It was that time of night, a little after Geo had gone down when he’d unwind with you both. Maybe you’d watch a movie or catch up on some show together. Sometimes you would all just read side-by-side, or mess around on your phones - together but separate - comfortably. The way that only people who truly love each other can manage. Sometimes you’d just lie together sharing your day or talking about big picture things or things that needed to be done. Sometimes it was all about sex and no one could keep their hands off each other.

“Mmm…” you hummed, trailing your fingers over his chest. “You’ll do that.”

“I want to… or I want Bucky to… or … hmm…” he babbled, in an unusual state of not being able to find the right words.

You and Bucky seemed to take specific note of his struggle and you both sat up more and looked at him. Bucky’s brow was furrowed in concern.

“Sorry,” Steve said quickly. “I’ve just been thinking about this a lot lately and I don’t want to phrase it as a demand. More of an idea to be floated for discussion.”

“What is it, Steve?” You asked. 

“I’d like to adopt Geo. Or Bucky,” he said. You tensed up and he knew right away what was bothering you. You were thinking about John. His ghost haunted you in the way only someone good and kind can. The ghost of a person you don’t want to let down. It affected so many of your decisions. A lot of the time in very good ways. His ghost had been what kept you strong when you were on the run, protecting Geo alone. Now that you were settled and had fallen in love again, it had made you hesitant to be happy. If you were happy then how was that fair on John?

Survivor’s guilt, his therapist called it. Steve had a pretty bad case of that himself. When you live and so many die, you begin to wonder why and what you can do to make up for it. Steve knew right now that you were thinking about all those things he’d worried about himself. You worried that if you let Steve adopt Geo, it would be letting John down and taking his son from him.

“I know,” Steve said quickly. “I have been thinking about all the things you both are now. I don’t want to dishonor John. He was Geo’s dad. He sacrificed himself. I don’t want to take Geo from him. I just want to make sure Geo is safe here with us no matter what. I want to make sure that if something happens to you, he stays with us. But I also want Geo to know that we are his dads. Not just for now - but forever.”

You didn’t say anything and Steve just let you go over the prospect in your mind. He has been mulling it over for weeks now and he knew that you weren’t going to agree to it there and then.

“I do worry about what would happen to him if something were to happen to me,” you said. “That’s always been something that plagued me. The thought of him ending up with anyone but the two of you terrifies me. It’s just…”

“John,” Bucky finished.

You frowned and nodded. “We were so excited when I got pregnant. Like the three of us are now. He didn’t deserve this.”

Steve put his arm around your shoulder. “No, he didn’t.”

You sat quietly and a single tear ran down your cheek. After a little while, you wiped it away and looked up at them. “How would you decide which one of you does it?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said. “Toss a coin?” He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. “I thought maybe whichever one of us didn’t go on the birth certificate for the baby might be the one that adopts Geo. But that’s just an idea.” He rubbed your shoulder gently and kissed the top of your head. “I’m not suggesting he change his name. Just that we make sure he’s safe here with us and officially our son.”

You nodded and twisted your hands together in your lap. “We need to speak to Geo first. See what he wants.”

“Of course,” Steve said. “I wouldn’t want to do anything he didn’t want to do.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Okay.”

Steve pulled you close and rubbed your back. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

“I know,” you said.

“You need some distracting, babe?” Bucky asked.

You nodded. “Yes, please.”

Bucky leaned over and kissed you. You closed your eyes and melted into it, wrapping your arms around his neck. Steve rubbed your side and kissed your neck. You hummed and pulled back slowly putting your hands on Steve and Bucky’s thighs. “I love you both so much, you know?”

“We know,” Bucky said.

“And we love you too,” Steve said.

You nodded and turned, kissing Steve. Steve hummed softly and his hand ran down your side to your ass, gripping it and pulling you closer to him. You slid your hand up Bucky’s thigh and began to palm his cock as Bucky kissed your neck and nosed at Steve’s.

Steve lay back, pulling you down with him so that you were lying face-to-face, and Bucky was spooning you from behind. Bucky’s arm circled your waist and he slipped his hand into your pants. You moaned, pushing back against Bucky and circling your tongue around Steve’s.

Bucky hummed and when you broke your kiss with Steve, Bucky leaned over and captured Steve’s lips.

Things moved slowly and intimately. It was the kind of love-making that Steve liked best. The kind where it was more about connection than release. You rolled a little, so you were on your back a little more and reached down and began to stroke both men as Steve and Bucky focused all their attention on you, wanting you to feel how much they loved you.

They opened your pajama shirt and Steve trailed his mouth down to your breasts as Bucky resumed kissing you. His fingers rolled over your clit while Steve sucked on one breast and massaged the other. Your moans got louder and you began to arch your back and roll your hips. Steve traveled further down. When he reached your cunt, Bucky pulled his hand away as Steve pulled down your pajama pants. He ducked his head down between your legs and without focus or intent, began to suck greedily on your folds. He moved his lips like he was French kissing your pussy, sucking your sweet fluids from you. He couldn’t see your reaction due to the swell of your belly but he didn’t need to. Your moans and the way your cunt flooded told him that you were enjoying yourself.

He began to focus on your clit more, sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue quickly back and forth on it. You mewled and bucked your hips, the only thing stopping your legs from closing around his head was the fact he caught them and held them open. Your sounds got louder and more desperate. It was as if you had no control of them - they just bubbled out of you as your pleasure grew. Steve pushed two of his fingers inside you and began to fuck you with them, never letting up on your clit.

Your cunt clenched and you jerked up hard under him as you came, your back curving off the mattress as you moaned loudly. “Oh god please, just fuck me,” you begged. 

Steve chuckled and crawled back up your form. Bucky intercepted him, capturing his lips and sucking your fluids from them as he hummed. When he pulled back they both turned their attention back to you. Bucky lay down behind you and Steve returned to facing you, grabbing the lube from the bedside table before settling into position. He pushed his pants down enough to free his cock and slicked it in the cool gel. Bucky took the tube and Steve teased his cock up and down your folds. You brought your knee up and hooked your leg around the middle of Steve’s back. Steve slowly rolled his hips, so the head of his cock moved up and down your folds. It caught at your entrance and he pushed forward slowly sinking into you.

As Steve slowly fucked you, Bucky lubed up his own cock and began to run it up and down your crevice from behind. Steve leaned over you and kissed him as the head of Bucky’s cock rubbed against the base of Steve’s. Bucky pushed it up against your entrance and slowly sunk into you.

You mewled, your head falling back against Bucky’s shoulder as both men stretched you. Bucky’s cock squeezed in tightly beside his inside you and Steve groaned at the sensation of heat and cool in the vicelike clamp of your internal muscles.

They both began to thrust. The three of you kissed from one to the other. It moved between you like fluid trying to find a place to settle. Steve’s skin prickled as his cock throbbed inside you. There was always something so intimate about both he and Bucky penetrating you at the same time. Each of you was connected and bringing pleasure to the others.

You cunt pulsed and clenched around both of them and both Steve and Bucky groaned at once as it felt as though you were milking them. Bucky’s hand wrapped around you and he began to finger your clit in tight circles. You gasped, breaking the kiss with Steve, and cried out, jerking between them.

That was all it took for Bucky. His hips snapped forward and he released, his come coating Steve’s cock as he spilled inside you. Steve groaned, his cock moving more easily with the extra lubrication against Bucky’s softening cock. He groaned and pressed his face into your shoulder, his hips beginning to stutter. With a grunt he released, his come mixing with Bucky’s.

You hummed and Steve could feel you relaxing in his arms as both he and Bucky slipped from you. “Mmm that helped,” you said lightly, making Bucky laugh.

“Good,” Steve said, caressing your cheek. “Because what I want most of all is for you, Bucky, and Geo to be happy and safe.”

“Oh Steve,” you whispered and leaned in and kissed him. He held you close and drew Bucky in behind you so he could hold you both at once, and relax into the thought that at least - in this moment, he was getting everything he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

It was with trepidation that you approached Geo with the idea of either Steve or Bucky adopting him. The feelings were a strange disconnect to what was actually happening in your life, but in a way that fit how things were going in your life. You felt more at home and at peace than ever, and yet your home was currently mid-construction and a complete shambles. You felt safe and yet you were basically being stalked by the paparazzi and you couldn’t go outside without fighting your fight or flight instinct.

Now here you were, having a child with two men not just willing, but exhilarated at the thought. Yet, when it came to them adopting the child you already had, it felt like you were losing something rather than gaining it.

Letting either of them adopt him, was letting go of the last link you had to John and John had given up everything for you and Geo.

Steve and Bucky were nervous too. You didn’t have to be a mind reader to tell that. They were scared that he’d reject them, and you knew how bad that would feel.

You decided to approach Geo after school, the three of you walking together to pick him up and then stopping in at a gelateria on the way home so there was something a little special about it. The paparazzi were out in force because the school pick-up was predictable and while all three of you had been out together since the pregnancy, it hadn’t been often, and usually, you drove first, so most of the time it wasn’t such a big deal. This time they were on you like a rash as the three of you walked up the street. Many trying to get Steve to comment on the pregnancy or the nature of your relationship.

“Are you sure you want to do this in public?” You asked.

“It’ll be fine,” Steve said. “We’ll sit inside up the back. They can’t follow us onto private property and take our pictures like that.”

You nodded and pushed your sunglasses up on your nose more. One of the things you hated most about the paparazzi since they had gotten so interested in your life, was it made it difficult to know if there was anyone else to worry about.

You arrived at Geo’s school to his surprise and on the walk back Steve and Bucky flanked you both in an attempt to keep you partially protected from the photographers. Ducking into the cool of the gelateria was a blessed relief and you took a table up the back while Steve went and bought ice cream for everyone.

“So Geo,” Steve said when you were all settled at the tiny red table with your deserts. “We had something we wanted to ask you about.”

Geo looked up, licking his ice cream cone and getting the mix of cookie dough and chocolate on his face. “What is it?”

“We’ve been talking, and we think it might be good if either me or Bucky adopted you,” Steve explained. “Make it official, you know?”

Geo looked from Steve to you a little startled. He furrowed his brow and his legs started to giggle under the table. “Mom?”

“It’s okay, bud,” you assured him. “Whatever you’re feeling is normal and valid.”

“Is it okay?” Geo asked.

A sick guilty feeling bubbled up in you. The fact that everyone had known that your reaction to this wouldn’t be positive made you feel terrible. Them wanting to officially be family should be a good thing and yet every single one of them, including your seven-year-old son, knew that you wouldn’t like the idea and you felt horrible that they’d been holding back because of you.

“Yeah, honey,” you said. “This is your choice.”

“But… my dad… my real dad…” he said, shifting nervously.

“Your dad loved you so much,” you said, tears pricking your eyes. “Even though he only got to meet you for such a short amount of time. You were the most important person to him in the whole world. He wanted you to grow up happy and safe more than anything else. If having Bucky or Steve adopt you will make you happy then he would want you to do it. It would definitely keep you safe if they do. It would mean no matter what else happened they’d be you dads officially.” Bucky handed you a napkin wordlessly and you used it to wipe your eyes. “But if you don’t want to, that’s okay too.”

Geo nodded and furrowed his brow as he began to lick his ice cream cone. He held out one sticky hand and looked at Steve. “Can I use your phone, please?”

“Uh, sure,” Steve said, getting out his phone as Bucky wiped Geo’s hand clean. “It’s okay if you don’t know what you’re feeling. You can talk to us.”

“I just wanna…” he said, taking Steve’s phone. Whatever he wanted, he never said. He looked down at the phone and his eyes started to flicker and electric green.

“Are you talking to FRIDAY?” You asked.

He nodded in response and you put your hand on Steve’s leg. “It’s okay. He just trusts her opinion.”

Steve seemed to relax a little and looked out of the window. There were still paparazzi out there but they seemed to be getting a little bored.

You kept your hand on Steve’s leg as you ate your gelato and waited for Geo to be ready to talk again. After a little while, he looked up at both Steve and Bucky. “Who’d be the one?”

“Well,” Steve said. “We haven’t decided that. We thought you should get a say.”

“But we’d both be really happy if you chose us,” Bucky said.

“You can’t both do it?” Geo asked.

“I can certainly petition to do it,” Steve asked. “Some places you can, but not many. And there was a case a while ago that was similar only it was two dads who were married to each other who had a baby with a friend. Both dads weren’t legally allowed to be guardians and this is even more tricky than that.”

You liked how Steve didn’t speak down to Geo and answered as honestly as he could even if Geo didn’t quite understand the finer points of why it wasn’t possible.

“This won’t change the fact we’re both your dad,” Bucky added. “It’s just that only one of us can adopt you.”

“Can you try?” Geo asked.

Steve nodded. “We can try. No promises that it will work.”

“Okay,” Geo said softly.

“So you want us to?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” he said, quietly. “I want it.”

Steve smiled and rubbed Geo’s shoulder. “Come here, G.”

You took Geo’s ice cream from him and he hugged Steve and Bucky at the same time. The two men, wrapping their arms around the boy. Outside the paparazzi seemed to pick up their interest. Taking photos and you couldn’t even imagine what speculations would come out of those photos.

“If we both can’t,” Steve said, letting Geo go. “Do you have a preference?”

Geo shook his head quickly. “I don’t want to be the one to choose.”

“Okay,” Steve said, soothingly. “That’s okay. We can do something like flip a coin if you want? Does that sound fair?”

Geo nodded. “Yeah, that’s good.”

“You’ve made us really happy, bud,” Bucky said, smiling broadly.

“I’m happy too,” Geo said grinning. “Will I change my last name?”

Steve gave a half shake of his head as you felt tears threaten again. “If you really want to, I don’t think anyone will stop you. But I think - because of what your dad did for you - maybe it’s better if you keep yours because it was his last name. Bucky and I would be honored if you did take our name, but I think it might be nice if you didn’t for his sake.”

Geo frowned and nodded. “Yeah.” He looked over at you and patted your arm. “Are you okay, mommy?”

He hadn’t called you mommy since he was six and hearing it was almost like a time warp to when he was little. You hugged him and rested your chin on the top of his head. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

“I’ll keep my name for him,” Geo said, his voice a little muffled because of how you were holding him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, honey,” you assured him. “You can do this for you.”

He nodded and looked up at you. “No, I want to keep it.”

You smiled and closed your eyes, holding him close until he pushed back. “Okay, mom.”

You laughed and wiped your eyes, handing him his ice cream back.

“Well, we’ll start the paperwork and petition to be allowed to adopt you together,” Steve said. “That might out us as polyamorous. Are we okay with that?”

“I’m okay with it,” you said and gestured out the window. “When they get answers, maybe they’ll get bored.”

“They’ll get worse before they get better,” Steve warned.

“I dunno though,” Bucky said. “I know we’re not hiding it, but it’ll be good just having us be a family and no one guessing anymore.”

You gave a small nod. He was right. This change was one of the ones that scared you the most, but in the end, it would be for the best. You were a family. It would be nice if it could become more official.


	13. Chapter 13

The paperwork was all put in to adopt Geo. Steve had put his lawyers on it, petitioning to allow both he and Bucky to go onto the birth certificate as adoptive parents, while you also kept your legal rights as a parent too. The lawyers had said for everyone not to get their hopes too high, it was hard to be the precedent, but they were on it. Bucky hoped it worked. He read that in Canada there had been not only a lesbian couple that had been allowed to have both mothers and the donor father listed on the birth certificate of a child, but also a polyamorous family with two fathers and a mother all listed as parents on their child’s birth certificate too.

Bucky hoped that maybe if both he and Steve could adopt Geo, it would lead to both being listed on their little girl’s birth certificate too. He hadn’t brought up his idea to go to Canada to have the baby yet. It might be a little much to convince Steve to have a Canadian baby considering who he was. But he might if it meant they could both be listed as her parents.

For now, Bucky would keep his fingers crossed and hope that the world might just surprise him and accept him and his family for what they were, even if maybe that was more than he’d earned yet. There were other things to worry about.

The apartment was finally finished and you, Steve, Bucky, and Geo were moving your things back in. It wasn’t a huge job, as almost everyone’s belongings had stayed in the apartment and just been covered in drop sheets while the work was done. But still, there were clothes and Geo’s toys and random miscellaneous items that had drifted to the guest apartment they’d been using while construction had been underway. Not to mention, even though all their things were there, the new rooms were empty and things needed to be reorganized to fit the space.

Bucky and Steve were in charge of moving the larger things, while you and Geo did smaller runs back and forth with clothes and toys and went about putting up pictures in new places and spreading out nicknacks.

“The baby doesn’t have a bed yet,” Geo said as nosed around the rooms, trying to get a feel for the new space.

The nursery had been done. It was painted a light purple and Steve had been spending some of his free time painting a forest mural on one wall, but aside from the furniture they’d had built-in, like the wardrobe and sets of drawers, the room was still completely empty.

“We wanted to wait until the place was ready before we bought any,” Steve answered, ruffling Geo’s hair as he passed him in the hall, one large bag hefted over his shoulder. “Did you want to go out and help us pick when we do that?”

Geo shrugged. “I don’t mind. I wanna buy her some toys.”

“We can do that,” Steve agreed.

You came out of the bedroom and dragged the drop sheet off one of the couches, before flopping down on it.

“You okay, babe?” Bucky asked, stopping near you with his arms full of clothes.

“Yeah. Just my back is aching and the baby is kicking me so much,” you complained.

“Let me just put this down and I’ll come and rub your back,” Bucky said, carrying the things into the bedroom and dumping them on the bed. He came back out and removed the drop sheets from all the furniture and took a seat beside you. “Can you get in a comfortable position?”

You got on your knees and leaned over the arm of the couch, resting your head on your arms. Bucky began to gently work out the tension in your lower back. Steve came back through the room followed by Geo as Bucky began to feel your muscles relaxing.

“Maybe it’s a good time for a break anyway,” Steve said. “Do you want a drink?”

“Lemonade, please,” you half-moaned.

Geo sat down on the recliner and popped it out. He was still quite small and in the large chair, he looked tiny. His legs barely went over the side even when it wasn’t in the recline position. He grabbed his tablet and immediately began playing a game with FRIDAY. His eyes flickered as he communicated with her using his technopathic abilities.

Steve bought over a tray with a jug of lemonade and five glasses. “Do we want to order lunch in?”

“Yes, please,” you moaned.

“Maybe you should rest and Bucky and I will finish unpacking,” Steve suggested.

“Gee, thanks for volunteering me, pal,” Bucky teased, earning a soft laugh from Steve.

Steve grabbed his phone and started to flick through it. “What are we feeling? Subs? Something from a deli? Something a little more hearty?”

“I’m feeling sandwich and soup, and a pickle on the side,” you said.

“I’m fine with that,” Bucky said, his hands sliding up your back a little while he massaged you.

“Geo?” Steve said. “You want soup and a sandwich?”

“Mac and cheese, please,” he answered without looking up.

Steve chuckled. “Always have to make things difficult. I’ll see what I can find.”

He tapped around on his phone for a little while before he found somewhere and then handed his phone to you. You added some things to the cart, while Bucky massaged you. “What are you feeling, Bucky?” You asked, holding the phone for him to see.

“The Italian and-” his eyes flicked over everything as you scrolled down. “-the loaded baked potato.”

You added them and sent the order in. Bucky kept massaging you back and for a while that the only sounds in the room were the hum of the aircon, the tap of Geo’s fingers on the screen of his tablet, and the groans you would make when Bucky hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Eventually, you seemed to tire of the position you were in and you sat back, and put your feet in Bucky’s lap. He immediately began to rub your feet.

“The good news is, we’re nearly done with the big things,” Steve said. “We still have to spread out into the extra space, but there’s no rush to do that.”

“That’s good. Your daughter is kicking the hell out of me,” you said.

“I’m sorry, honey,” Steve said. “And she’s a little super soldier.”

“Yeah, be careful she doesn’t break one of your ribs,” Bucky said and ran his hands up your leg and pressed it against your stomach.

“How am I supposed to be careful?” You snarked, moving his hand so it was in a better position. No one else had been able to feel the kicks yet but this was a normal routine for the family. You’d tell them you could feel the baby. Steve or Bucky would put their hand on your stomach. You’d move it to the spot you could feel them, and then nothing would happen. Bucky lived in hope though. It had to happen sooner or later. “She’s inside me. What can I do to stop her?”

Bucky chuckled and leaned over and kissed your forehead. “Nothing with that attitude.”

He sat back and pressed his metal hand down against the baby bump where you held it.

He wasn’t particularly fond of his metal arm. Sure there was this objective part of him that appreciated the technology. It was very advanced, even for today’s standards for prosthetics, and he had always been a big fan of technology. He appreciated that it allowed him to function easily. He could get by without it and had done for a while and despite the fact, his hair would get caught in it from time to time, it did make it easier to do things like washing his hair and fastening the buttons on his clothes.

However, there were a lot of issues too. It was heavy for one. He had to lean to the right to compensate, which made his back ache on the best of days and meant his gate was a little off, and if he had to do a lot of walking or running, his hips would be screaming at him by the end of the day. The new one was lighter but it still wasn’t as light as his flesh and blood arm. The way it connected to his body caused problems too. He wasn’t exactly sure they were all physical problems, or just in his head, but the way the skin rubbed against metal was irritating, and he knew, at least originally, HYDRA hadn’t cared about him, just the arm, so the connections weren’t the best, and they hurt all the time, sometimes sending painful spikes right to his head. He used to scratch at it a lot like he was trying to dig the metal out of his flesh. The problem was, all that should have been fixed with the new one, but he still felt it from time-to-time and he’d still find himself stretching at it.

It was how it made him feel about himself that was the worst. Even though this was a new arm, it served as a constant reminder of what had happened to him. It was an ever serving trigger to his past torture and enslavement. It meant that he was never going to be a person first. It was always the weapon, and then the person. If he ever got too comfortable in his place at home with you and Steve he just had to look at his arm and remember, he wasn’t a boyfriend and a father. He was a weapon who was lucky enough to have something to come home to.

It was advanced though. He could hold it against your stomach and feel the texture of the fabric of your clothes and the slight movement of your body shifting under him. He didn’t exactly know how they’d made it so he had such fine control and was able to perceive touch with it, but it worked. Not as well as his real hand, but enough that he would use either when testing fruit for ripeness, or the temperature of water. He’d never really appreciated that before. But when he felt that press from inside you as the baby kicked, he had never appreciated that prosthetic arm more.

“Was that her?” He asked, sitting up quickly. “I didn’t just glitch did I?”

Steve moved so fast that one second he was over on the recliner and the next he was on his knees beside you. “You felt her?”

“She did kick there, so … yes?” You answered.

Bucky switched hands, pressing down on your stomach. It was like the baby pushed back against him, trying to repel the thing intruding on her limited space. “I felt her. It’s soft, but I can feel her.”

Steve pushed Bucky’s hand out of the way and pressed his hand where Bucky’s had just been. It took a moment but Bucky saw exactly when their daughter kicked because Steve’s face lit up from within. So much happiness and love and excitement were written on his features. He leaned down and pressed his forehead on your stomach. “Hey in there,” he whispered. “Are you giving your mommy trouble?”

Bucky looked over at Geo. “G, you want to feel the baby kicking?”

Geo looked up. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, bud,” you said, waving him over. “Come feel your sister.”

He slid off the recliner and came over, Steve made room for him and guided the little boy’s hand to the stop on your stomach where the baby was kicking. He looked down furrowing his brow. “Does it feel like a little bump?” Geo asked.

“Yeah, like a twitch. She’s still very very small,” you explained.

“I feel it,” he said grinning. “That’s my sister?”

“Yeah, that’s her,” you said.

“You think she’s giving you a high five, bud?” Bucky asked.

Geo giggled and nodded. “Yeah, she is.”

Bucky chuckled and rubbed Geo’s arm. It was strange, he hated his metal arm, and yet, it was what drew Geo’s attention that day he met you, and now it was the one that felt the baby kick first. It was a sign of so many things that were taking from him, and now it was bringing him new, amazing things. Maybe he could start seeing it for the positives too.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning had the chaotic energy that Steve had come to love since you’d first moved in all those years ago. Not every day was like this. Often he’d come back from his run to find Geo watching morning cartoons eating his cereal quietly while you and Bucky were plating up breakfast for the adults, and everything was calm and moving smoothly. Then there were days like today. Days when he’d get in and Bucky would be looking harried as he juggled three different things in the kitchen, and you were chasing Geo around with a towel wrapped around your head because Geo was still in his pajamas.

Steve couldn’t quite explain why he liked this kind of morning chaos. Maybe it was because he thrived on stress and he was good at making decisions on the fly. Maybe it was just that it felt real. It wasn’t the fairytale happy ending. It was a real family dealing with real things. Given how bizarre his life could get, it was nice having something so completely normal he could rely on sometimes. With the resistance he was hitting with getting both him and Bucky to be able to legally adopt Geo without you giving up any of your parental rights, it was nice to get this reminder that even if it had to just be a case of one or the other, this was his family and no law would change that.

“Geo, you need to get a move on, we’re going to be late,” you said, as you tried to dry out your hair. You still had your robe on, and you were moving around the apartment like you were looking for something.

“What are you missing, honey?” Steve asked as he came in. You were very close to your due date, you’d been suffering more and more by what you had been calling ‘baby brain’. The most common signs of it were forgetting simple words, going into a room to do something and forgetting what you went in there for, and misplacing just about everything you put your hands on.

“My purse,” you said. “We have to pay for his excursion to the Natural History Museum.”

“You had it by the bed,” he said. “Something about chapstick.”

“Shit, right,” you said, hurrying back into the bedroom. “Get dressed, Geo,” you shouted over your shoulder as you disappeared into your room.

Steve chuckled, following after you. “Did you want me to do the drop-off today?” He asked as he pulled off his sweatstained compression shirt.

“No, it’s fine. I have to go out today anyway,” you said. “I just don’t want him to get there late.”

“I’ll just take a shower and help you both get ready,” Steve said, coming over and kissing the top of your head. You looked up at him from your seat on the edge of the bed. “Thank you, honey,” you said.

He left you to get ready and took his shower, making it quick and perfunctory, before coming out and getting dressed. You were standing eating toast while Bucky and Geo sat at the table finishing up their breakfast.

You looked at your phone and thrust it quickly into your purse. “Come on, G,” you said. “We have to go.”

Geo shoved the last mouthful of pancake into his mouth and jumped off his chair. He kissed Bucky on the cheek and then Steve. “Bye, dads,” he said, grabbing his bag.

“Are you doing pick up, Buck?” You asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got it,” Bucky nodded.

“Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY announced as Steve was pouring himself a coffee. “You’re needed urgently in the strategy room.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” Steve said, putting his cup back down. “Guess I won’t be eating after all.”

“There’s always coffee and donuts up there,” Bucky said, getting up and collecting up the dishes. “I’ll see you up there.”

Steve kissed his cheek and followed you out into the hall. “Hope it’s nothing too bad,” you said. The elevator doors were opening as the three of you walked down the hall.

“We’ll handle it,” he said and kissed your cheek. “Have a good day. You take the elevator, I’ll use the stairs.”

“Thanks, honey,” you said, bustling Geo through the doors. “See you tonight”

Steve veered off into the stairwell and took the stairs two at a time. It was a dozen floors up, but he moved quickly and he arrived at the strategy room sooner than if he’d waited for the elevator to return. It was still early, so the only people present were Hill, who always got in well before any of the Avengers, and always left much after them, and a couple of lower down SHIELD agents whose jobs it was just to make sure someone was there if something big went down. They monitored lines of communication and passed off intel gathered overnight to the appropriate people.

They both looked nervous like they were expecting to be court marshaled for something. “What’s going on?”

“Do either of you knuckleheads want to tell him or should I?” Hill snapped.

They shifted uneasily and looked down at the ground as Sam came into the room.

“What’s this big emergency?” He asked.

“About three hours ago, they got word there was a breakout at the Raft,” Hill explained. “It was a minor breakout, but precise and coordinated. They lost one prisoner. These idiots thought the appropriate response would be to send two Agents out to see if they could recover said escapee. Didn’t think to ask who it was that escaped.”

“Who was it?” Steve asked, feeling a slow tightening in his chest.

“Ophelia Sarkissian,” Hill said when neither of the agents would speak up.

“Viper?” Steve said, quickly moving to the computer panels. Immediate and intense dread set it. You would already be halfway to the school and while you had a driver with you, they were not equipped to deal with a HYDRA attack. He could only imagine that that’s why Viper had made the break. He began searching up the tracking on the car and logging into the police reports for incidents on the path between here and the school. “You couldn’t have led with that?”

“Has she already left?” Sam asked, reading his mind.

“Yes, she would have been in the car by the time I got here,” Steve said. There were no police reports but the usual route you took to the school had been blocked off by road work and you’d been diverted down one of the smaller side alleys. “Shit,” Steve cursed. “FRIDAY, assemble the team immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” FRIDAY replied.

“I’ll go now,” Sam said. “Scout ahead. Maybe I can get to her before they do.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Steve said, quickly flicking through the possible alternate routes. “FRIDAY, tell Geo to let his mom know what’s happening.”

“Yes, sir,” the AI responded. Almost simultaneously the system began lightning up with calls to 911 reporting an attack.

“Shit!” Steve cursed. “Hill, tell the other’s what’s happening. I’m going to suit up.”

He ran out the door and down to the armory, taking the stairs again because even the elevator couldn’t beat his quickest descent down the stairs. He pulled on his armor as quickly as he could and by the time he was done Bucky and Bruce had come in. 

“They took her?” Bucky asked in a panic as he quickly tried to get dressed in his armor.

“We don’t know for sure, but there’s a large attack in the city on her route,” Steve answered. “I’m going now, catch me up when you can.”

“Tony is already on his way. You want a lift with the Hulk?” Bruce asked.

“Do you mind?” Steve asked.

“For this? No,” Bruce said.

Steve rubbed Bucky’s shoulder as he followed Bruce out. The scientist took no time to release his anger when they reached the street, hunching over as his muscles expanded and twisted and his skin turned green. The Hulk looked around for a moment to get his bearings, and then down at Steve. “Which way?” He grunted.

Steve pointed and the Hulk picked him up and jumped. The Hulk couldn’t fly, but the leaps he took were so large and so fast that it was almost as good as. It wasn’t long until the sounds of sirens and gunfire reached them, and soon after that, Sam and Tony came into view, circling a scene of chaos on the ground. Police were scattered through a five-block area, trying to get people out to safety, and putting up roadblocks. Large groups of people dressed in dark green bodysuits fired into the crowd. “What’s the word?” Steve said when Hulk dropped him to the ground and charged into the group of HYDRA agents.

“They just swarmed her,” Sam said. “The car is there, and the driver is dead. There’s no sign of either her or Geo.”

“No one saw which way they went?” Steve asked as he charged into the crowd after the hulk, throwing his shield at the enemy to clear his way to the car.

“Sorry, Cap,” Sam answered. A lot of the witnesses were eliminated immediately, and the ones that weren’t are in shock. There are vague ‘we saw them being pulled into a black van’ but Tony and I have been doing sweeps and the only black vans we’ve seen aren’t it.”

“What the fuck?” Steve said as he rushed to the car. Tony didn’t even call him on his language, and Steve almost wished he had. The car hood had been crushed by something and the driver was dead behind the wheel. Both doors hung open and when Steve looked inside he saw Geo’s backpack, tablet, and your purse scattered over the back seat.

Steve felt like part of his heart had been ripped out. A group of HYDRA swarmed on him and he quickly fought them off. “How are there so many of them?” Steve asked. “I thought we’d weeded them out.”

“You know what they say, Cap,” Tony replied. “Cut off one head…”

“… and two more… Yeah, yeah,” Steve replied.

Steve looked around and ran out of the alley in the direction he hoped they might have driven off in. There were rubber marks on the road, the kind left when a car peels off quickly. “Tony, Sam, the vehicle that took them took off to the west. It was definitely heavy. I’d say a van or a truck. Scan anything that might fit that. They may have cloaking.”

“On it,” Sam said, swooping off to the west.

“FRIDAY, we need to do roadblocks, search all heavy vehicles,” Steve added.

“Sending in the request to the NYPD now,” FRIDAY responded.

Steve was about to jump back into the fight and see if he could question one of the HYDRA agents - not that he thought it would do any good - when Bucky appeared. “Steve, what happened? Where are they?”

Steve shook his head, feeling that cool exterior starting to crack now that Bucky was here too. He took a deep breath, attempting to pull it together even though all his body seemed to want to do was let himself break down in his lover’s arms. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook it off. “We’ll get them back, Buck,” he said, putting his hand on Bucky’s arm. “We have to.”


	15. Chapter 15

The line between unconscious and conscious was hazy. You couldn’t quite hold on to reality but you knew you needed to wake up. There were flashes. Being bumped around in the back of a van. You remembered the smell of antiseptic and cool steel and lights burning bright in your eyes. There had been needles and people talking, sometimes not in English.

As you slowly pulled yourself back to consciousness, the only clear memory you had was being dragged out of your car kicking and screaming by men in green uniforms.

The morning hadn’t been so strange. Chaotic sure, but that was all as expected for a family of four expecting another child. You’d ridden in the back of the town car with Geo, on the way to drop him at school. It hadn’t even felt strange when the car had been diverted down that alley. It was New York, shit happening that required traffic to be diverted was hardly unusual. When the van had blocked the road and those men had piled out, it had been a shock. You’d reacted quickly, locking your doors and getting you and Geo on the floor. It didn’t help. Even with the bulletproof glass and casing on the car, they’d quickly ripped the doors off. They had zero preservation skills and were willing to take the bullets from the driver so that the people behind them could take him out.

You’d had Geo ripped from your arms and a needle shoved into your neck. That had been it.

You forced your eyes open, though everything was blurry and seemed to move in slow motion. You couldn’t quite absorb what you were seeing. The room was completely white and chrome. You were on a bed that was bare except for a thin mattress, but thankfully lying on your side. You tried very hard to focus, but the more aware you were of how bare everything was around you, the more panic started to set in.

You tried to push yourself up, but the mixture of drugs in your system and the shackles around your wrists and ankles made that impossible.

“Geo…” You had meant the sound to be a scream, but instead, it came out as a faint croak. You struggled and blinked your eyes, trying to break out of the drugged-up fog that was holding you down, but you couldn’t seem to be able to do it.

There was a series of sharp beeps and the hiss of an automatic door. You turned your head to see a tall woman with long black hair and deep green eyes stepped into the room. She seemed familiar but the drugs were stopping the connections in your mind from being made and you couldn’t seem to place her. You knew it was bad but for some reason, you couldn’t think of why.

“Ahh good,” she said, in a thick Hungarian accent. “You’re awake.”

“Where’s Geo?” You croaked.

“Don’t worry, darling,” she said, standing back as a couple of what you could only assume were doctors came and looked you over. “Your boy is safe. After your lover destroyed all our stocks of IGH we need him to start from scratch again. That little boy is the key to that.”

“No,” you choked, as everything clicked into place. This was Ophelia Sarkissian - Viper. The woman who had been running HYDRA. The one who had been ordering people to hunt you and Geo down. You had sat at her trial and given evidence to make sure she’d get put away for life. You had no idea how she could be out now. “No, you can’t.”

“You evaded us for a long time,” Viper said as she looked you over. “I applaud you. I must say that when your precious Captain America tore apart our warehouses and stripped me of my crown, it was a little bit of a setback. But he made three rather large mistakes. The first was, he made it very clear that you specifically were off the table. We weren’t allowed to hurt you. That made me believe that you were special in ways that weren’t just about the test IGH had run on you. You were special to Steve Rogers. That was confirmed while I was locked up and the tabloids started showing pictures of you together. Don’t you just love tabloids? Always invading people’s privacy and spreading all over the place for everyone to see? You’d think that would be illegal? But no… it’s encouraged even.”

She took a few steps closer to you and had a look at the chart one of the doctors handed her. “The next was, he seemed to think that HYDRA was just the palace in Madripoor and a few warehouses. That was the basis for all our IGH manufacturing and distribution, I’ll give him that, but HYDRA is so much bigger than that. He was successfully able to scrub all references to you from our files, but there was his last mistake.” She moved in close, so her face was right up in yours. “He didn’t erase me.”

“He’s going to kill you,” you rasped.

She laughed and stood up straight. “While I’ve been locked up I’ve been running things behind the scenes. Getting a place prepared for you and your little technopath. It is cut off from communications down this deep. He won’t be able to send for help. And they won’t be able to find you. But don’t worry. We have some of the friends from the experiment we ran on you. You see, now we know that when two of you breed you get something special, we thought we’d run our own little breeding program with some of the others. And won’t you believe our luck? You’ve been running your own with a super-soldier no less.” She tapped your baby belly and you started shaking your head.

“No, no, no, no no,” you groaned. “You can’t have them.”

“We already have them. You’re due any day now, correct?” She taunted. “You’ll be delivering here, and then we’ll see what happens if you mix IGH with Super-Serum.”

You shook your head, still feeling completely out of it and unable to process what was happening to you. There was a loud and painful part of you that couldn’t see any way out of this. If they had kidnapped other people and no one had noticed - if you were really cut off from any computers, then this was hopeless. They’d never find you. Yet a smaller part of you didn’t seem willing to give up hope that the men you had chosen to make a family with would ever stop looking for you.

“I want to see Geo,” you whispered.

“We’ll see. If you’re very good for us and do exactly as we say we might let you see him,” she said. “Thought we might reprogram him, much like we did with your friend the Winter Soldier. Having Geo so young and with such a useful power, he could be quite the asset for us.”

“No,” you said and jerked feebly against your bonds. “Don’t hurt him.”

“Now, now,” Viper taunted. “That’s not behaving yourself. You don’t want to get all worked up and hurt your baby, do you? Where will that leave us?”

You started crying and Viper smirked and handed the files back to the doctors. “You can unfasten her bonds and let her drugs wear off. She was always the runner, never the fighter. I think given we have her boy she’ll behave herself for us.”

She left the room and the doctors unfastened the bindings on your wrists and ankles. They left you there alone in the bright white room. As the drugs began to wear off more you sat up. Your mouth was dry and tacky and you wanted a drink. You slowly surveyed the room. It was more of a cell than a room. The wall that had the automatic door looked to be a thick one-way glass. There was a shower head, toilet, and sink on the far side of the room. You were worried about getting up yet, but you really needed a drink.

You carefully got up, leaning on the bed while you judged whether or not your legs could hold you. When you felt confident that they would, you made your way over and drank as much as you could before using the toilet and washing up. You took a moment to check how well-sealed the door was and when it wouldn’t budge at all, you made your way back to your bed. It was hopeless. After all these years they’d finally caught you and this was it. All the things you’d done to protect your son had been for nothing.

Part of you wished you’d never met Steve or Bucky, but even thinking that made your heartbreak and you’d start crying again. This wasn’t their fault and trying to pin it on them was putting the blame in the wrong place. This was Viper’s doing and no one else’s. She’d hunted you and Geo. And she used Steve’s fame to finally catch you when you were at your most vulnerable.

You lay down and curled up. There were no blankets and no pillows, but you were able to doze lightly. The lights dimmed, and just as you were on the brink of a really deep sleep, the doors hissed open again.

You sat up quickly expecting the worse. Of all the people you had thought would walk through the door, your seven-year-old son was right at the bottom of the list. “Mommy? I’m scared,” he whispered.

You jumped down off the bed and rushed to him, crouching down as best you could in your heavily pregnant state and pulling him out of the doorway. “Geo? How did you get here?”

“Where are my dads?” He whispered. “I wanna go home, mommy.”

“G, I need you to listen, bud. We’re in trouble. I need to know how you got out?” You asked.

“Mommy, the machines helped me,” he said. “They always do.”

You nearly laughed at how stupid you’d been. Of course, he’d be able to get out of the cell. It was locked electronically. They must have found out that Geo was a technopath and thought that meant computers only, when in fact, if there was any sort of processing system, even if it was just to open and close doors it would do what he’d say.

“G, listen to me very carefully,” you said. “I need you to do something really important.”


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky was beginning to feel hopeless. Steve’s orders to Sam and Tony about looking for a cloaked van, had come to nothing. Every van, small truck, and bus that Sam and Tony had scanned had shown nothing suspicious. All the roadblocks they had set up came to nothing. No cars coming in or out of the city were carrying either you or Geo. You, Geo, and whoever it was that had snatched you had just vanished.

It was clear from the people that had been arrested at the scene that HYDRA was back. Not that Bucky had been surprised. He’d been in that organization for decades, it would take more than a raid on some drug factories to flush them out. Unfortunately, the HYDRA agents that had been taken captive had mostly activated their cyanide pills, and those that hadn’t weren’t talking because they were much more concerned by what Viper would do to them than about any of the Avengers. Steve and Bucky had both been banned from questioning any of them because of how close they were to the issue and Bucky wished Steve would do something to force them to be allowed. Bucky understood HYDRA and he knew HYDRA understood him. He’d only need twenty minutes and he knew he’d be able to get one of them singing like a bird.

Bucky had no idea what could have happened to you though. Three options seemed most likely but he had no way of checking without breaking his orders and if he did that, it could mean the government would step in and have him arrested too, because if the Avengers can’t keep the Winter Soldier in line, then he was still a threat. Yet, every minute that ticked by where you and Geo were still missing, he felt closer to just breaking orders anyway. He knew HYDRA - and the way he figured you had either been moved off the island by helicopter or boat, you were being kept somewhere in the city with a private garage, or you’d been taken underground.

The worst part was Steve was ignoring him. The pain Bucky felt from that was almost physical. Like something had been torn out from his chest. He wanted something - anything - to help him deal with this loss. Comfort from his best friend and lover. Orders to go follow through on. Permission to question the prisoners or to look into his own leads. Anything to make him feel less alone and useless.

He spent the night and most of the morning in the apartment waiting for Steve to come home or send for him. He’d ask FRIDAY to make sure Steve knew he was waiting for orders and that he wanted to help. He even called up Hill and asked her if there was anything he could do - and nothing. All he was getting was dead air. By lunch, he went to speak to his therapist. He’d been listened to and in the end told that if he wanted to do something, he should go and confront Steve. So he went straight up to the command room and stalked inside.

Tony was moving from one computer screen to another moving things around and tapping away on the keyboards. Steve looked up when Bucky came in but his attention went straight back to the file he was looking at.

“Tony,” Steve said, without acknowledging Bucky. “Can you do a scan on the city, see if there are any suspicious underground structures? Maybe if we compare it to a public works map…?”

“You’ve got it, Cap,” Tony said and typed something into the computer. “Will need to do a couple of adjustments on the Legion, but it shouldn’t take me too long.”

When Steve continued to ignore him, Bucky stalked over and leaned against the desk beside Steve, folding his arms over his chest. The lights flickered in the building and Tony looked up. “FRIDAY, what was that?”

“Brief power surge from outside,” the AI replied. “I apologize, sir.”

“Just… don’t let it happen again,” Tony said.

“You just gonna ignore me?” Bucky asked.

Steve sighed and looked up. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s not you…”

“Yeah?” Bucky said. “Kinda feels like it’s me.”

Steve stood up. “Let me know if anything pops up,” he said to Tony.

Tony looked up for a second. “About time you took a break,” he said. “Go on, I’ll keep watch.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said and nodded to the elevator. “Let’s talk.”

Bucky followed Steve to the elevator and leaned against the back wall. “I lost them too, you know?” He growled.

“I know,” Steve said, his eyes dropping to the floor.

“So what? I gotta lose you too?”

The electricity flicked again and the elevator stuttered. Bucky instantly went on edge, his mind immediately going to an attack. Steve looked up and furrowed his brow.

“Sorry, Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY said, quickly. “We don’t use the city’s power supply, but we’re linked into it and feed excess power to the grid. There seem to be intermittent surges from an outside source that are affecting our supply. I’m working on a fix.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” Steve said and turned his attention back to Bucky. “This is my fault. We’ve lost her because I became complacent.”

The doors slid open onto their floor and Bucky followed Steve down the hall to their apartment. Steve hadn’t been back since you were taken and Bucky noticed his eyes lingered on the coffee table where Geo’s Lego was still laying out. Bucky could picture what was going on in Steve’s head because he’d been thinking the same thing all day. ‘What were the chances that you and Geo were still alive if all they needed from you was your DNA?’

“So what? I don’t even get to help?” Bucky asked. It snapped Steve’s attention back to him and he shook his head like he was trying to clear it.

“I just feel so guilty,” Steve said, making his way to the coffee machine and starting to fix a pot of coffee. “You should hate me.”

Bucky frowned and stepped up behind Steve. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, gripping his hip with his flesh hand making sure his forearm pressed along Steve’s stomach. The metal hand he pushed against Steve’s chest, holding him tightly. “This isn’t your fault. It’s Viper’s fault. We both thought she was safe. Even she thought she was safe. Stop punishing yourself,” Bucky whispered, his lips brushing against Steve’s ear as he spoke. “But more importantly, stop punishing me.”

Steve turned and looked at Bucky. “I’m sorry… I’m not…”

“You think you’re blaming yourself?” Bucky interrupted. “I’ve been willing something like this to happen since we first got together and every new good thing that happened I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. I never thought I’d get to have this and I was waiting for the rest of you to be punished since I got here. And now they’ve been taken - by the very people who had me and used me as their own personal soldier toy. I know… logically that what’s going on has nothing to do with what happened to me - but Steve - I also know that it’s everything to do with what happened to me.”

Steve frowned and took Bucky’s hand. “Buck…”

Bucky pulled his hand away and shook his head. “And since we got back, you’ve been avoiding me so now I have absolutely no doubt it has to do with me. Because if it wasn’t my fault you’d have asked me to help. So I’ve been sitting here, hoping that you’ll at least give me something to do because you’re sure as hell not going to tell me it’s not my fault or lean on me for support when I’m to blame. And then when you wouldn’t even use me as a weapon - when I know HYDRA better than anyone else - I went to therapy. The therapist told me to come to you and tell you how I felt. So here I am, Steve. I know this is my fault even if it isn’t and I need you to use me.”

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve said and pulled Bucky close, wrapping him in his arms and holding him. “I’m sorry. I should have at least kept you in the loop. I am so afraid right now, and I never feel like that. I am always so sure about every choice I make and I’m terrified and I feel useless.”

Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s neck and held him too. “I wanna help,” Bucky said. “Let me go interrogate someone. I know how they work.”

Steve nodded. “I think it’s about time we both go make that happen. I warned Viper of what would happen if she threatened my family.”

Bucky let out a soft puff of air against Steve’s neck. Almost a laugh but not quite and coming from a place of relief more than humor. “Well… we better make good on our word.”

Bucky very slowly pulled back, as he did, Steve leaned in and kissed him. Bucky flinched at first, not quite expecting it, but soon melted into the kiss, first matching the tender caress of Steve’s lips and then tilting his head and deepening it. There was something to the kiss that wasn’t usually there. A need that had nothing to do with sex or passion, and everything to do with a need for affection and support.

The lights flickered again and then seemed to flash, first three long times on and off, then three short, and three long again.

Steve and Bucky both pulled apart quickly and looked up. “FRIDAY? Was that…?” Steve asked.

“Sir,” FRIDAY replied, sounding very uncertain for the AI that usually knew everything. “I think… I think Geo is sending us a message.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Sir,” FRIDAY said. “I think… I think Geo is sending us a message.”

The uncertainty of the AI’s voice was what really made Steve pay attention. Given that she was a computer, she never had any uncertainty when she made a statement. All her statements were made based on thousands of algorithms assessing everything at once. Yet here she was - facing an undeniable SOS sent down the powerlines - unsure of what she was saying. 

“What’s happening, FRIDAY?” Steve asked.

“These surges are coming from the outside, something is pushing the grid to feed us power. I thought it was just a supply issue so I was following it back to the source assuming it would go to a power station. Instead, it’s going below us.”

“What?” Steve said.

“I know, Captain,” FRIDAY said. “And then the SOS just now. I’m sure it must be him. He’s being kept in some facility underground.”

Steve strode to the door, gesturing for Bucky to follow. “Can you figure out exactly where?”

“I’m working on it,” FRIDAY answered.

Steve rode the elevator up with Bucky his heart pounding in his chest. He wanted this to be it. He had to find you because all this was his fault and if his lack of foresight meant that you were hurt or worse, dead, he would never forgive himself.

He blamed himself completely for not being more diligent. Of course, HYDRA had come back. Of course, they’d remembered you were something special. Steve had a policy of not killing people unless there was no choice. Of course, people died at his hand in battle and he had to live with that, but he wasn’t an executioner.

This was the first time he’d ever regretted that. He wished he’d killed Viper when he had the chance. If she had gone, then so would have everyone with any power that would remember who you were. His morals had been the exact reason that his girlfriend and his children were in danger, and what was the point of morals if they meant the people who deserved it least got hurt?

The elevator opened into the command room and he strode in. Tony turned around looking flustered. “I’m working on it,” he said before Steve had a chance to say anything. “This is tricky. What Geo can do… it shouldn’t be possible. The things he communicates with - they don’t have any sort of intelligence half the time. Yet he can convince them in a way that implies they must.”

“You’re sure it’s him though and not someone trying to draw us out into a confrontation,” Steve asked.

Tony shook his head. “It’s him. I can’t even do what he just did. There is a clear path down to a place where there is no power supply.”

“Can we follow it?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded and projected what was the start of a map and overlaid it on the current maps from urban services and surveyors that included service tunnels, subway systems, and sewer pipes. As he looked it over new sections seemed to be added deeper down and others seemed to be overlaid.

“Is this it?” Steve asked.

“I’d say so,” Tony said. “Just trying to find a way in.”

Steve paced. He wanted to go. The longer he had to wait the more likely you would be hurt. Bucky grabbed his wrist as he passed and Steve stopped and looked at him. 

“There,” Bucky said, pointing at the screen.

“What are you seeing, Freezer Burn?” Tony asked, putting his blue blocker glasses on and tilting his head.

Bucky approached the screen. “That’s where the Waldorf Astoria is right?” He said as he indicated a subway line that had been marked as closed on the map.

“Right,” Tony said.

“That track used to be used to go from Grand Central to the Waldorf, specifically for their VIP guests. You remember when they opened it, Stevie? General Pershing rode it?” Bucky said.

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Steve said.

“How can you remember that and not killing Kennedy?” Tony snarked.

“Who says I can’t remember killing Kennedy?” Bucky deadpanned.

“Can we squabble later?” Steve asked, getting frustrated by how slow they were discussing this. “What’s your point, Bucky?”

“It’s accessible by a service elevator from the Waldorf. Which is on the route between here and Geo’s school,” Bucky explained. “If they parked under the hotel, that would explain why the van vanished so fast, and then they could just get them down to that track unseen. And as it’s abandoned they could have used it for construction and it gone by completely unnoticed.”

“But the Waldorf is valet parking,” Tony said. “How would they hide two unconscious people from the valet?”

“Maybe they had someone on the inside?” Steve suggested.

“Or perhaps they accessed it from the private parking for the Towers of the Waldorf. They have their own private access to the parking garage,” FRIDAY suggested.

Tony looked at Steve. “Go. I’ll assemble the team,” he said. “FRIDAY get the Legion to focus their scans on that abandoned tunnel. We need an access point.”

Steve and Bucky took the elevator to the armory. Steve hadn’t changed since you were taken so he just pulled on the upper part of his uniform, and grabbed the shield. It took Bucky a little longer to get suited up, but when he was done he not only had his armor on but several different guns and knives packed onto his person.

The two took the stairs to the street. As well as the adrenaline that was coursing through his system, Steve felt frustrated and angry. HYDRA hand managed to build an underground facility immediately under his nose. Grand Central Station shared the block with the Avengers Tower. They couldn’t have been closer if they’d just set up shop in its basement.

The paparazzi started calling out to them and taking their photos as soon as they ran out into the street and many people who had just been walking along experiencing a normal day in the city stopped to gawk at the two Avengers as they ran down the street. They charged into the entrance of the railway station.

“Excuse me, pardon me, coming through,” he shouted as he wove in and out of the people heading down into the large open concourse with its domed ceiling with the celestial mural in gold and turquoise.

“This way,” Bucky said, pointing to the left. “We’ll have to cross over from track 42.”

Steve nodded and followed. They ran down the platform, past the trains waiting, and onto the tracks. “Cap!” A porter yelled out. “You can’t go down there.”

“I need you to keep the tracks clear. This is Avengers business!” Steve yelled back.

“We found what seems to be a tunnel,” Tony’s voice crackled over the comms. “It’s on track 61. FRIDAY will let you know when you’re near the entrance.”

Steve didn’t need FRIDAY’s help in the end. The entrance was obvious. Among the waste and abandoned train carts along the track was a large opening that went down under it all. It was roughly hewn and reminded Steve of an old mine. He and Bucky were just about to head down into it when the sound of jets echoed off the walls and they were joined by Rhodey and several of the Iron Legion. “Cap,” Rhodey said, landing beside them. “Tony found another entrance, down at the Canal Street station. That looks like the main entrance and the one that they did most of the work from. There’s a bunch of construction on the tracks down there and it’s possible they just blended in with the official stuff.”

“Thanks, Rhodey,” Steve said. “You ready?”

“Always,” Rhodey answered, his visor closing again.

They made their way down the tunnel, Rhodey and the legion flying behind as Steve and Bucky ran down into the bowels of the earth. As they got deeper down, the rough temporary look of the tunnel began to look more complete, until they were standing behind a door that looked like it was made of thick metal.

“Looks like if we ever had an element of surprise, we’re about to lose it,” Steve said, as he assessed the door.

“That’s if we had it,” Rhodey said. “Stand back, the longer it takes us to find them, the higher the chance they’ll slip out some secret entrance.”

Bucky and Steve backed up and Rhodey aimed his arm at the door. A laser burst out from an eye on his wrist and carved through the thick metal. It took around a minute before he’d cut all the way through. The alarms started sounding before the door even hit the ground. A group of HYDRA stormed out from one of the rooms and the Iron Legion flew past Steve’s head and began to fight.

Just as Steve was about to join the fray the alarms stopped again. Steve looked at Bucky who had his gun raised. “Geo?” He asked.

“Geo,” Bucky agreed.

Steve ran in, joining the fray as they took down the guards. When no more came, they ran down the hall and it split off into various paths. Steve looked at Rhodey. “We should split up. Cover more ground.”

“Agreed. I’ll take a few of the Legion this way,” he said pointing down the middle. Steve nodded and Rhodey took off.

“Stay safe, Buck,” Steve said.

“You too,” Bucky said before running down another hall with some of the Legion in tow. Steve took a breath and looked at the remaining paths. He gestured for the remaining Legion down two and took off after the last one, hoping that that would be the one that brought him to you.


	18. Chapter 18

You had sent Geo back to his bed with his instructions. You didn’t think you could get out of here with him without getting caught. Yes, he could open all the doors for you, but there were still guards, and you had no idea where you were. The risk was just too high. Not to mention, that if Viper had been telling the truth, there were other people here who were being experimented on again. If you could get Steve, Bucky, and the rest of the Avengers here, then that was the best option for everyone. You hoped Geo could do as you asked; if you could send a message to the tower - however primitive it was - you trusted that FRIDAY could work out that it was Geo sending it.

You slept badly. The bench was hard and uncomfortable, and they had provided no blankets or pillows. That teamed with the stress of you and Geo being captured, and how close you were to your due date, you were uncomfortable and highly wound. Even with the lack of sleep, a group of HYDRA guards still managed to startle you awake the following day.

They had no concern about treating you gently in your heavily pregnant state. They didn’t even shake you awake, so much as march into the room, grab your arm, and drag you out of bed and down the hall. You had trouble walking and you stumbled down the bright white hall as they dragged you along with them.

You were brought to a room with a hospital bed and a lot of medical equipment, as well as a sterile-looking sofa chair and a clear plastic bassinet and incubator. It looked like a delivery room in a hospital that cared nothing for the comfort of the mother. Viper was waiting there with a group of medical staff dressed in green scrubs.

“What’s going on? Where’s Geo?” You asked.

“Geo is safe,” Viper assured you. “And we’ve decided we’re going to induce labor. Staying in this location is risky, so within the week we’re going to move you. We figured if we move you and your children separately, you’ll be less likely to try and draw attention to yourself when we inevitably see other people.”

“I’m not due yet,” you argued. 

“It’s not ideal, I know,” Viper said as the guards muscled you onto the bed and strapped you down. “But it’s close enough. We did consider just cutting that little thing out of you, but they said this way would be safest. Don’t make me change my mind.”

One of the medical staff inserted a cannula into your arm and another began doing an internal examination as two of the guards held your legs apart. You tried to fight them, but there were just too many of them.

“Don’t worry though, dear,” Viper said. “We decided to help keep you calm you’re going to have an old friend here to help you with your labor. A birthing partner. That’s what they call them isn’t it?”

You looked at her wild-eyed, completely confused, and panicked. You had no idea why she was doing this. If they really wanted the baby out, a c-section would be quicker. Though you guessed, with the surgical recovery time it would be harder to move you unnoticed. The whole thing just felt like mind games though. Like she was trying to show you exactly what kind of control she had over you, both your mind and your body.

There was a pop and a gush of water between your legs as the doctor broke your waters and you began to cry. “Why are you doing this to me?”

She patted your cheek. “Consider it your payment for evading us for so long, and destroying my whole operation,” she said. “Or at least a down payment. I don’t plan to make anything easy for you.”

She tapped your cheek again and strode to the door. Just as she reached it, she turned and looked at one of the doctors. “If she behaves, you can let her up, but if she does anything to mess with this labor, strap her down again.”

“Yes, Madame HYDRA,” he said, saluting.

She left the room and the doctors went back to fussing around you. They put monitors on you that seemed to track both yours and the baby’s heart rate. When they seemed to be done most left without a word. One doctor remained. He had a sharp face and dead eyes. “If I let you up, will you behave?” He asked. “I warn you, if you take any of this off, you’re risking the life of that baby.”

You nodded. “I’ll behave,” you agreed.

Your restraints were unfastened. There are guards at the door, not that you can get out,” he said. “And you are being monitored on cameras all over the room. Behave and we’ll be in to check on you regularly.” 

As he left a woman was led in. She looked like a wild animal that had been caught in a trap. Her hair was lank and didn’t look like it had been brushed in weeks and her hollow eyes looked around wildly. She was wearing a simple floral nightgown and in her arms was an infant that couldn’t have been more than a few days old. It took you a moment to realize you knew her. She had been in the medical trials back when you were in college. “Azi?” You said.

She turned to look at you startled, furrowing her brow as she assessed you. “Oh my god,” she said and rushed to your side. “Oh my god! What are you doing here? I didn’t know they had you too.”

“How long have you been here, Azi?” You asked.

She shook her head. “I don’t know. A long time. I don’t know. They came right after the trial ended. I wasn’t pregnant then. Now I have a baby. They move us.”

“Oh my god,” you said, wrapping your arm around her. “Come, sit down.”

You led her to the sofa chair and she sat, cradling the baby. It fussed a little but fell back to sleep as its mother held it close. “Azi, what did they do to you?”

“They took me… and some of the others in the test,” she said. “They’re all dead now…” her eyes snapped up to you.

“They’ve been chasing me. This is all my fault,” you said. A dull pain throbbed out from your back and sides, and you winced and gripped the IV stand. Azi looked up at you alarmed.

“Are you in labor?” She asked.

You nodded. “They just induced me.”

“Did they… did they …?” She asked.

You shook your head. “No. No… I think they were waiting. I’ve been living with someone. Some men. I think they were waiting to see if we’d just end up having kids. What… how… did they force someone on you?”

She shook her head. “It was a medical procedure. I know whose it was… I think… do you remember Gal?”

You nodded. Gal was short and funny and you remembered during the tests he always got telekinesis. He thought it was funny to tap people on the shoulder while he was standing on the other side of the room. “You think he’s dead?”

She nodded and then shook her head. “I think… I don’t know. They were injecting us with things, to make our powers come back, but it wasn’t working. Katrina died. And Shae. And … and…”

“It’s okay,” you soothed, rubbing her back. “It’s okay.”

She looked up at you with wide brown eyes. “If I die, will you take care of my baby? You were always stronger than the rest of us. You’ll look after him. Get him out of here.”

“Shh…” You whispered, crouching down. “We’re gonna both get out of here. Okay? And your baby. What’s his name?”

“I called him Gal. I think… I think that’s only fair,” she said. “Promise me you’ll take care of him.”

“I promise. But you’re going to do that yourself, okay?” You assured her, hoping that Steve and Bucky would come for you soon.

* * *

Whether it was the drugs they were using or the fact it was your second child, you couldn’t be sure, but your labor seemed to progress very quickly. Once Azi got used to being in the room with you, she became a little more of a comfort to you. She put baby Gal into the bassinet and would rub your back and soothe you through the contractions. Not that there was much she could do. Having someone on your side was better than being alone with HYDRA scientists, but all you could think was how much you needed Bucky and Steve. Even if they did find you now, they were going to miss the birth of their daughter, and the longer your labor progressed, the harder it was to hang on to hope they’d find you at all.

Azi rubbed your back through a long contraction as you bent over the bed. You’d been left alone again, but you knew it wouldn’t be long until the urge to push hit you. You were in that period of serious pain where everything felt helpless and all you wanted to do was be with your boyfriends and curse them out for doing this to you. Instead, you were in pain and terrified and with a woman who was even more scared than you. Gal slept in the bassinet and part of you was even concerned that if you made too much noise would wake him and take Azi’s attention off you.

“You’re doing great,” she soothed. “I think it won’t be long.”

“I don’t want them to deliver her,” you whined. “I don’t want to do this here.”

“I know,” she said. “I know. I’m here.”

A siren started sounding, waking Gal so the baby’s cries blended in with the harsh screeching of the alarms. Azi looked around and hurried over to the infant. “Hey, mommy’s here… I’ve got you,” she said, lifting him and holding him so one ear was pressed to her chest and the other was covered by her hand. “What is that?”

Hope began to creep in again. They’d found you. You knew it. It was only a matter of time before you’d be safe again. You might even get to have this baby with them there with you.

Another contraction hit and you felt the need to push. With Azi distracted with Gal and the sirens sounding, you weren’t sure what to do. “Oh god,” you groaned, gritting your teeth and resisting the urge.

The sirens stopped and you heard footsteps run down the hall. You couldn’t be sure, but you had a feeling they’d left you unguarded. Another contraction hit and as it was ending the doors opened. “Mommy,” Geo cried as he ran over to you. “I don’t wanna be here.”

“I know,” you said, rubbing his back. You looked around unsure what to do. If you stayed here, then you were somewhere set up to deliver a baby, and hopefully, it wouldn’t take too long for Steve or Bucky to find you. The problem was if you stayed here all of HYDRA knew where you were too, and if they were going to try and take you out of here before Steve or Bucky could get to you, then staying here let them do that.

You gritted your teeth. “Geo,” you said. “Do you think you can get the building to take us to a safer room?”

He nodded and took your hand. “Azi, let’s go.”

She didn’t move and you doubled over in pain as another contraction hit. “Mommy?” Geo said, looking at you in fear.

“It’s okay, Geo,” you assured him. “Your sister is coming.” You looked back to Azi. “Azi! We have to go!”

She jumped and followed after you. Geo led you out into the hall, clinging to your hand and pulling you along. There were the sounds of shouting and gunfire, but while none sounded close yet, it was rapidly getting closer. It was coming from several different sides and you began to worry that there wasn’t going to be anywhere safe to go.

Another contraction hit as you turned a corner and you almost collapsed to your knees. The urge to push was intense and you had to consciously clench. You were worried she might already be crowning.

“Mom, please,” Geo said, a look of pure panic. “They’re coming.”

You tried to move, but all you could manage was a few staggered steps.

“Stop them!”

Azi jumped and you flinched at the sound of Viper’s voice as she came around the corner. You pushed Geo behind you and tried to get him to move him forward. Azi squared up, holding her baby so he was slightly protected. “Get away from us!” She screamed.

“There’s no use running, you idiots,” Viper snarled as the guards moved forward. “Where do you think you’re going to go.”

Azi pushed Gal into your arms and charged at the guards, a look of wild rage on her face.

“Azi! No!” You screamed.

Everything happened in slow motion. Azi charged at them hands up like she was going to claw their eyes out and lept at the guard closest. He stumbled back, and the gun went off. Azi’s face froze as blood erupted out of her back. You pulled Geo close as he began to wail and hid his face in your side. For a second you weren’t even aware of the alarms going off again, as both Geo and Gal were screaming.

“Geo, run, go,” you said, pushing him forward. He wouldn’t let go of your hand and you were worried that you weren’t going to be able to convince him to move.

“You idiots! We needed her!” Viper screeched. “Get out of my way!”

She ran at you and you pushed Geo forward in an attempt to get away, knowing full well in your state you weren’t getting anywhere. You managed to waddle forward a few steps as loud blasts erupted behind you. Viper grabbed your shoulder and yanked you back. You held Gal closer to you, sure she was about to make you drop him and a gunshot ran out behind you.

Viper’s grip relaxed and she slumped to the ground behind you.

“Daddy!” Geo shouted as he looked around your legs.

You spun around. Behind you, the hall was complete chaos. The lights were flashing red and white and there were some of Iron Legion rounding up the few guards that Viper had with her. Ari’s body was on the ground and one of the Legion seemed to be assessing it, while Viper’s body lay at your feet. 

Bucky hurried down the hall, shouldering his rifle. “I’m here,” Bucky said, scooping the boy up. “I’ve got you.”

Geo buried his face in Bucky’s neck and gradually the alarms calmed down and the lights settled. Bucky put his arm around you. “I’ve got you, darlin’,” he said.

“Oh god, Bucky,” you said, the emotions breaking as you started to tremble in his arms. “Take the baby.”

He took the infant from you and you held his elbow as another contraction hit. “Is this her?” He asked.

You shook your head. “No…” you said through gritted teeth. “But she’s coming.”

“Shit,” he cursed. “Come on. Let’s get you somewhere safe.” 

Geo pointed to a door and Bucky helped walk you to it, even as your body fought you moving at all. “I need one of you to guard,” Bucky barked at the Legion. One flew into place, standing at the door with its hands up and repulsors at the ready.

Bucky moved you inside and your knees buckled - like you’d been holding out until you had even one fragment of safety. Bucky kneeled down beside you, still juggling Geo on the baby. Geo was clinging to him like a koala and he hadn’t lifted his head from the spot in Bucky’s neck since he’d lifted the boy into place.

“Let me see,” Bucky said.

You got on your hands and knees and lifted the gown they’d put you in, spreading your legs until you were as comfortable as you could be. Bucky sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. “Steve, you read me?” He said. “I’ve found them. And I’d suggest getting to us as quickly as you can if you wanna see your daughter born.”


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky was having a lot of difficulty hiding his panic. There were a lot of emotions coursing through him right now. Fear, excitement, stress, confusion, happiness all surged through him, mixing to make him a highly anxious mess. He welcomed those feelings. He normally shut down so much while on a mission and retreated into his ‘winter soldier’ headspace that he felt nothing at all. Seeing you in that hall with Viper attacking you, he’d reacted on instinct, firing his gun before he even considered all the ramifications of it. It would have happened anyway, when he was the soldier he assessed risk quickly and acted without question. Seeing you had just increased the urgency of it.

As Viper dropped to the ground the actual reality of what was happening crashed down on him, thrusting the soldier back into the dark and dragging Bucky right into the driver’s seat again, and now he was crouched on the floor of what looked like an office, in a secret underground HYDRA base, cradling his son, and a crying infant, while you were on all fours giving birth to his daughter.

“Okay,” he said to himself as he tried to soothe the two crying children. “Okay. I’ve got this.”

“Bucky,” you wailed. “Bucky… I don’t know what to do. I can’t do this.”

“It’s okay, babe,” he said and rubbed Geo’s back. “G, I need you to be really brave for me buddy. I need some help.”

Geo shook his head and pushed his face a little harder into Bucky’s neck.

“Geo,” you said. “Your sister’s coming. And your mom needs me to help get him out. I can’t do that if I have to hold you and the baby. You think you can help me out?”

Geo raised his head a little and wiped his eyes. He gave a small nod.

“Thank you. I promise as soon as I can, I’ll pick you up, and you can sit right here if you want,” he said, as he put Geo down. “Now I know this baby is crying a lot, but I need you to hold them okay. You want to sit down and I’ll give the baby to you?”

Geo looked at you and scrambled back against a wall. Bucky carried the crying baby over and crouched down again. “Can you do this, buddy?” He asked.

Geo nodded and Bucky put the squalling infant into the little boy’s arms. “I know it’s not fun,” he said and took his earpiece out and put it into Geo’s ear. “Here, you can talk to your dad, or FRIDAY to distract you. But I need you to be gentle and just hold the baby like that. And when your dad is at the door, you can let him in, but don’t let in anyone you don’t know, okay?”

Geo nodded and Bucky pressed a kiss to the boy’s brow. “You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you,” he said.

Bucky didn’t feel great about leaving Geo with the baby, but there wasn’t much choice. He returned to your side and knelt behind you. “I’m here, honey,” he said, gently massaging your hips. You hadn’t changed position since he’d left you - you were still on your hands and knees, but now your arms were bent and you had your forehead pressed on your forearms and your ass popped up in the air. “You comfortable like that?”

“No,” you whined. “But it’s the best I can get. Bucky how is she?”

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know, babe, but I can see her hair. She has your hair. I bet she’s going to look like you.”

“Do I push?” You asked. “I don’t know if I should be pushing.”

Bucky chuckled. “I don’t know, honey. Do you feel like you need to?”

“Yes,” you whined.

“Then push. I’m right here. I’ll get her,” he said, hoping he sounded more confident about this than he felt.

You moaned as you strained and more of the baby started to show. Thankfully Bucky had paid attention to the birthing videos in class, because this had to be the weirdest thing he’d ever seen, and he’d seen some pretty weird things. It was blood and messy and it looked like she was about to tear you in half. “You’re doing great, darlin’. Keep pushing.”

You strained again, bearing down and the baby’s whole head slipped free. Bucky used his fingers to pull her chin free, and tried to get her shoulders into a better position. “Looking good, honey. Nearly there.”

The door opened and Bucky barely heard it over your moans and the cries of the infant with Geo. Geo’s voice grabbed his attention though. “Daddy!” Geo said.

Bucky whipped around, first looking at Geo who was sitting in the corner with the baby and then to the door where he was looking. Steve stood, filling the frame, his shield in hand, and standing in a defensive position as he surveyed the situation in front of him. He quickly put the shield on his back and strode inside. “Honey, are you okay?” He asked, crouching by your head.

You nodded. “They gave me something…” you said, sounding almost apologetic.

“It’s okay. We’ve got you,” Steve said.

You winced and strained again, pushing. Bucky helped wiggle the baby’s shoulders free and she slipped right out. As soon as her body was free her tiny newborn wails joined the other baby’s cries. “She’s here,” Bucky said, holding her in his arms and lifting her for you to see. “You did it.”

You rolled onto our back and started to cry, and Bucky carefully put the infant on your chest. With all the things he’d done in his life. All the lives he’d taken, he had never been responsible for bringing life into the world. It felt good, even under these insane and tense conditions. He only took a moment to appreciate it before getting up and going to Geo. “Okay. You did so well,” Bucky said, taking the baby back from the boy.

Geo got up and scrambled over to you and Steve, crashing into Steve’s side. Steve picked him up and put him on his hip. “Did you help?” Steve asked gently.

Geo nodded but didn’t say anything. Bucky wondered how long it would take before Geo would be able to shake any of this off, or if he’d ever be able to. How much can a kid go through before it does permanent damage? “What happened? Who’s baby is that?” Steve asked.

“Can you help me sit up?” You asked. Steve helped you into a sitting position and let you lean against him. “They’d been keeping other people here. From the tests. I don’t know if they’d had them from the start or if they only bought them in recently… but… they … they were breeding them, Steve. Like they were animals. Trying to replicate Geo. That baby… I don’t know if there are more, but his mother asked me to look after him.”

“Okay,” Steve soothed as you, babbled to him. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” He paused and held his hand to his ear. “Tony… she just gave birth, we’re going to need a medivac… Alright… page me when it’s clear.”

“What’s happening?” Bucky asked.

“They’re still rounding up the last of them,” Steve asked. “Geo, can you tell if there are any other exits that our friends didn’t come through?”

Geo shook his head. “I didn’t let ‘em out,” he mumbled into Steve’s neck.

“Good boy,” Steve said. “You’ve been so brave and done so well. You know that?”

“Steve… Steve…” you said, shaking your head. “Steve we need to say he’s ours.”

“What?” Steve asked, confused.

“There’s no record of him being born,” you said. “No one will know. We need to say he’s ours. That I had twins.”

“Sweetheart,” Steve said, gently. “You’re not thinking straight.”

“She made me promise if anything happened to her…” you implored. “Please, Steve.”

Bucky looked down at the tiny infant in his arms. He could pass for Bucky’s if not anyone else’s. He was a little bigger than the little girl now on your chest, but barely. Though, with the fact she was still attached to her umbilical cord, Bucky wasn’t sure how easily they could fake it.

“We’ll work it out,” Steve promised. “I swear, he’ll come home with us. You won’t break your promise.”

* * *

It was another hour before the site was secure and a medical team managed to come and collect you. In that time, you had passed the placenta too, and Steve had sent one of the legion down to the med bay for a clamp and he’d clamped off and cut the umbilical cord. You and the two infants were taken by ambulance back to the tower and to the medbay. The facility was state of the art and it meant that the baby - Gal - could stay with you because anytime that it was even hinted at that he be taken away, you would start to panic again.

Geo wouldn’t leave your side and he didn’t particularly like it if Bucky or Steve went anywhere either. He stayed on your gurney on the ride out of the HYDRA facility and all the medical checks that you and he had to do, had to be done in the same room.

You, Geo, and the two infants were finally sleeping. Geo was sleeping in the crook of your arm on the hospital bed, and they’d set up two more for Steve and Bucky to use because Geo didn’t want to have anyone separated.

Steve had used the opportunity to go sort out some of the legal paperwork and make sure that every i was dotted and every t crossed. When he returned to check on everyone, he looked tired and frazzled.

“Still sleeping?” He asked as he sat down next to Bucky on the couch in the corner.

Bucky nodded. “They’ve been through a lot. “It’s going to be a while before they get over this.”

Steve frowned and nodded. “We should have been more careful.”

Bucky nodded. “Can’t do anything about that now,” he said. “We’ll be more careful from now on.”

Steve sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. Bucky took his hand and linked their fingers together. “It occurred to me while I was talking to Ross, we haven’t named our daughter yet.”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah. I guess that’s what happens when you take the ‘wait to meet her approach and then meeting her is an unmitigated disaster,” he said. “It can wait. She’s here and safe. That’s the main thing.”

Steve nodded and let out a breath. “Yeah…” he turned and smiled at Bucky. “Look at you, choosing the positive side.”

Bucky laughed softly and shoved him. “Jerk.”

The two men remained silent for a moment, just watching as the rest of their family slept. “What are we going to do about Gal?” Bucky asked eventually.

Steve shook his head. “I’m not opposed to adopting him. You know biology isn’t important to me. But what if he has family out there? And I mean that really… what if? They have a right to know and they would have been grieving over his parents. But if they want to raise him, what if they’re not set up for it? And what if he has no family? We’re having enough trouble trying to adopt Geo, and that’s with his biological mother’s permission. What if they deem us unsafe? And who could blame them, look what happened?”

Bucky frowned. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t know… I guess…” Steve said. “I guess I’m saying, maybe we should just lie about his birth. Say they are twins. We were the only ones there for her birth. Who’s going to argue? Some imprisoned HYDRA agents?”

“You’re seriously considering it?” Bucky asked. “That’s … kind of illegal, Steve.”

“Because I’ve never broken the law when I thought it was necessary,” Steve snarked. “Did you forget I was a war criminal?”

Bucky chuckled. “Well, if you’re serious, I’ll support it, but you better decide one way or the other. Because it needs to be done when we fill in the birth certificates, and we’re going to need to convince some doctors to back us up.”

Steve nodded and ran his thumb over the back of Bucky’s hand. “I know,” he said. “I have FRIDAY discreetly searching for his family based on what we know. It’ll be easier to decide if we know either way.”

Bucky nodded and smiled a little. “Be good having a great big instant family though, wouldn’t it?”

Steve let go of Bucky’s arm and wrapped his arm around him. Bucky leaned into the embrace as Steve pressed his face into Bucky’s hair and inhaled. “We’ll figure it out,” Steve said.

Bucky sighed. He knew they would, it was just that there was so much. He hoped the choice they made was the right one.


	20. Chapter 20

Steve was dozing when one of the babies started to cry. He was up and out of bed as the second one’s cries joined the first and you and Bucky stirred and sat up. He’d slept lightly - his mind full of thoughts about Geo, Gal, and his daughter. He had juggled all the options as he’d seen them. Lying and saying Gal was his. Trying to adopt him legally. Finding his family and returning them. He considered the best-case scenarios and the worst-case ones. That with the lingering worry about keeping you and Geo safe, and expunging all records of you from any databases they might have left, did not lend itself to a good night’s sleep. Steve picked up the little boy first, he was crying louder and his face was screwed up and changing color. “Hey little one,” he soothed, bouncing him a little. “I bet you don’t know what’s what.”

Bucky moved beside him and picked up his daughter. “Guess we change them and try to feed them?”

“Gal might need a bottle,” you said as Steve took the infant to the changing table. “I don’t know if I should breastfeed him or not… I mean people do that right? Wet nurses used to be a thing. But then… my milk hasn’t come in yet, and he’d already be having milk, and I’m barely making colostrum.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Steve assured you. “I’ll get one of the staff to bring in a bottle. FRIDAY?”

“It’s on its way,” the AI confirmed.

Bucky finished changing the girl and brought her over to you. You adjusted the back of the bed so that you could lean on it while sitting up and put a pillow in your lap before taking her from Bucky. Geo grumbled and tried to readjust. The babies had well and truly woken him, but he seemed to be trying to ignore that the world existed anywhere else except tucked into your side, safe-and-sound.

As you attempted to get the baby to latch a nurse came in with a bottle. “Here you are, Captain Rogers,” she said, handing it over. She turned her attention to you and began to fuss around you. “Do you need help?”

“Yes, please,” you agreed. “It’s been a while.”

The nurse helped you to get the infant latched as Steve sat down and began to feed Gal his bottle. When she left again Steve looked over to you.

“We have some things we need to arrange,” he said.

You looked over at him, the alarm you were feeling was written all over your face. “She asked me to take care of him.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Steve said. “I know, and we will. But I’ve been thinking about it, and as much as lying and saying you had twins sounds like a quick fix, it’s something that is easily disproved, and it takes his history away from him. You were worried about taking John’s connection away from Geo. Shouldn’t we let Gal grow up knowing as much about his background as he can know his parents too? His mom died trying to protect you all. She should be honored and remembered too.”

You frowned and looked over at the little boy in Steve’s arms. “What if they take him from us?”

Steve looked down at the baby in his arms and frowned slightly. The worst-case scenario in his head was that they took him and ended up accidentally giving him straight to HYDRA. He would do what he needed to, to prevent that from happening, but he wanted to trust the system to trust him given he had given so much of himself to protect it. “Sweetheart,” he said gently. “If you and Bucky decide that we should lie and say he’s biologically ours - that you gave birth to twins - I won’t fight it. I’ll do whatever I can to protect that secret. But if this little boy has family, they have a right to know about him, and maybe - maybe, keeping him safe means letting him be raised by them.”

You frowned and caressed your daughter’s cheek, as you seemed to process the words. You looked over to Bucky who was sitting quietly watching you both. “What do you think, Buck?”

“I think…” he said slowly. “I think Steve makes some good points. There’s definitely a risk, but if we do lie and they find out, we could lose all the kids.”

“Alright,” you agreed and shifted the baby to the other breast. “We need to make sure he’s safe, no matter what.”

“We will. If the worst-case happens, and the powers that be decide we aren’t a suitable home, we’ll make sure the family that takes him is vetted by Wanda, and no record of where he came from follows him to where he goes.”

You frowned and nodded. “Okay. Well, how do we do this?”

“We sometimes work with a lawyer,” Steve said. “He’s a defense attorney but he understands the position we’re in and is pretty good at arguing it in court. He might be able to help with this a little or at least recommend someone who can. In the meantime, I’ve had FRIDAY looking into this little guy’s family.” He sits Gal up and puts his empty bottle to the side and while he supports his head, he gently rubbed the infant’s back until he burped. “At least then we know where we stand.”

“Right,” you said, putting your breast away. Bucky got up and took the baby from your arms and you began cuddling Geo. “Okay. I guess we better do that.”

“FRIDAY?” Steve said, looking up. “Have you found anything?”

“I am still checking all possible leads,” she said. “But from my searching of the files we obtained from HYDRA, participants were selected in the initial trial based on a lack of family ties. From what I gather the child’s biological father was raised in foster care and changed homes at least a dozen times.”

You furrowed your brow and Steve looked over at you. “Is that true? Is that why you never spoke about your family?”

“I didn’t know about the others. I know John was an only child whose parents died in a car accident when he was seventeen. And I was raised by my grandparents. My grandpa died when I was twelve, and my grandma when I was nineteen. I don’t know who my father even is, and my mother is around, but I don’t speak to her,” you explained. “I guess the difference was enough to not draw the link.”

“It makes sense,” Bucky said. “They were doing some pretty intense human trials. If something went wrong, then they good make you disappear and no one would be there to ask questions.”

“If Gal has no family, that might make it easier,” Steve said. “We’ll keep looking into things, but we’ll do this the right way. We need to lodge a birth certificate for him, which isn’t going to be easy either.”

The three of you fell silent for a little while. It was a weighty silence, full of anxiety and unspoken worries. This was Steve’s family now and as much as he wanted to protect them, he was beginning to fear he wouldn’t be able to.

“There’s something else we need to decide,” Bucky said, cutting through the heavy silence.

You and Steve both looked over at him curiously and Bucky smiled down at the little girl in his arms. “We still haven’t picked her name.”

“We were tossing up Rebecca or Sarah,” you said. “Does she look like one more than the other?”

Steve moved and sat on the edge of the bed beside you and Geo. He rubbed the boy’s back gently. “What do you think, Geo? What does she look more like to you?”

Geo poked his head out from your side for the first time and looked over at Bucky with the baby. He furrowed his brow like he was really considering it. “Ember.”

“Ember?” Steve asked.

“We didn’t even consider that one,” you added.

Geo’s lip began to quiver and he hid back in your side. The stress of everything obviously making it too hard for him to be questioned.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve said. “We didn’t say no, we’re just thinking about it.”

“It might be good for her to have her own name, without the burden of living up to anyone,” Bucky said.

“I kinda like how it’s related to fire,” you said. “Geo is earth, Ember is fire.”

Steve smiled and rubbed Geo’s side. “That is a nice theme. Gal doesn’t really fit it though.”

“What does Gal mean?” Bucky asked.

“Gal is a Hebrew name meaning ‘wave’,” FRIDAY responded. “As in waves in the ocean.”

The three of you looked at each other with your jaws dropped open. “That feels like fate,” you said.

As much as Steve resisted the idea of fate, there were too many things that had happened to him that let him ignore it. The fact that he and the boy he had grown up loving were both sitting here in a relationship when they should both dead and buried was one huge example of it. He wasn’t going to ignore it now.

“I think you’re right, Geo,” Steve said. “I think she’s an Ember too.”

Geo sat up and smiled looking over at his sister.

“Ember sounds a little better with Rebecca than Sarah,” you added. “Is that okay with both of you?”

Bucky’s face lit up and that alone sold Steve on the name. “Sounds perfect,” he said. “Ember Rebecca Barnes-Rogers.”

You leaned over and kissed him gently, your lips softly grazing over his. He vowed in that moment, that no one would ever threaten his family again. He’d personally make sure of it.


	21. Chapter 21

Before you were released from the medbay with the babies, several things happened very rapidly. It was a little surprising given how slow things had been moving prior to the world ending. These changes all came down to Steve finally contacting Matt Murdock. While Matt was far from an expert in family law, he directed you to a friend that he knew would work their ass off for your family while Matt acted as an advisor and go-between. With a lawyer who was as invested as they were, not only did all the new things move quickly, but a few of the older issues were moved up in the timeline too.

The birth certificates for Ember and Gal were sent off for processing - Ember’s with two father’s listed with the expectation that it would be questioned. The hope was that a hearing in family court might end up ruling that given no one knew who Ember’s biological father was, and both men were acting as the father, they would be able to both be listed. Gal’s birth certificate was trickier because it was difficult to know all the details to fill in. HYDRA had birth records but they just contained subject numbers, not the information that was normally included in such a document. In the end, with the help of FRIDAY, the form was filled out so it would be passable.

Adoption papers were filed for Gal and an injunction was put in place for the infant to stay with you rather than be put into foster care as per the request of his mother. Child Protective Services came and checked the home and interviewed you, Steve, Bucky, and a few of the other Avengers and when they had gathered the information they required they deemed your household safe and a stable loving environment for the infant - at least temporarily.

A huge purge of HYDRA had been done. Steve had gotten Geo to help wipe all records of the experiments and any of the people involved. This had been done during the first raid where Viper had been arrested in the first place, so no one was expecting it to be a perfect solution anymore. There was now an understanding between you and the men you were involved with; your family would never really be safe. Not completely. Not to the point that you could just walk the kids to and from school without a bodyguard. Even taking the fact that HYDRA had seen you and Geo as a way to replicate the IGH drug, any family of Captain America would automatically be a target. So a security plan was drawn up to prevent anything like this from ever happening again.

Therapy had been organized for you and Geo. Someone had come by and spoken to you both together while you were in the medbay, and more sessions were set up for all of you. That alone was some relief because Geo had been traumatized by what had happened and where in your old life he’d just had to lean on you, now he had a whole network of people looking out for his best interest.

By the time you returned to the apartment, you had temporary custody of Gal, and a court hearing for his legal adoption, by if not all three of you, at least the two of you. The same hearing would also cover having both Steve and Bucky’s names included on Ember’s birth certificate and for them both to legally adopt Geo too.

You felt hopeful. Hopeful for so many things. While you were trying to keep realistic expectations on things like recovery, whether or not both Bucky and Steve could be made legal parents for their children, and your own safety, the quick response and progression of all these things was encouraging.

“Okay,” Steve said quietly as he carried Ember into the apartment. “I am going to attempt to put her down.”

“I’m right behind you with Gal,” Bucky said. “Honey, you take a seat. I’ll get lunch going when I come back.”

The two men disappeared into the nursery and you took a seat on the couch. Geo stood in the middle of the room looking around like he wasn’t sure what to do. He’d been all but glued to you since the ordeal in HYDRA, and while Bucky and Steve had managed to coax him out of the medbay for checkups, this was the first time he’d returned home.

“Hey, G,” you said, gently. “You need some cuddles?”

He shook his head and his hand opened and closed on his tablet. “We can watch TV if you like.” He shrugged and looked around. “Did you want to go to your room?” He shrugged again but didn’t move. “What are you thinking, buddy?”

“I don’t know,” he said, quietly. “When I was little we never went home after.”

“I know, honey,” you said holding your hand out to him. “But it’s different now. We have a home and we’re safe here.”

“They got us,” he said, moving over to you and flopping against your side.

“I know, sweetheart,” you soothed, wrapping your arms around him. “That was horrible, and it was something I had spent so long trying to save you from. But your dads found us, all thanks to you. And now we’re back home and we’re safe. We have a home now. I don’t know if you can remember very well, but back then, we didn’t really have one.”

“They’ll always come?” He asked in a tiny, scared voice.

“Me and your dads will do everything to keep you safe,” you said. “We made a mistake but we know better now. But no matter what happens, we will always come for you. We’re never going to stop protecting you.”

“Okay,” he whispered.

He lay against you, his small frame slowly relaxing as you rubbed his back in soothing circles. Eventually, his breathing evened out and he became a little heavier and you assumed he’d fallen asleep.

“Alright,” Bucky said, coming back into the room, he went into the kitchen and began to open cupboards. “What are we feeling? Mac and cheese for Geo?”

“I think he might be asleep,” you said.

“You want me to take him to bed?” Steve asked.

You shook your head. “Let him get properly asleep first. He’ll just wake up and end up right back where he is.”

Steve nodded and took a seat beside you. “Poor, little guy,” Steve said. “I’ll never forgive myself for the fact he went through this.”

You rubbed his thigh and took his hand, kissing his fingers. “We all thought it was taken care of. We know better now.”

Steve frowns. “If I realized…”

“Steve, you didn’t get me into any of this. I was the one that signed up for that trial,” you said. “You know that though. I know you do.”

He nodded and wrapped his arm around you, kissing the top of your head. “I’m glad you’re all back home.”

You hummed and leaned into him. “So am I. Not just because the smells from the kitchen are making my mouth water.”

Steve chuckled. “Good to see where your priorities are.”

Everyone fell silent for a moment. It was a comfortable silence. One that was built out of love and trust and familiarity with each other. The only sounds were the hum of the building and the soft thuds and clinks of Bucky cooking. It was something you’d missed while you were in the medbay. There was always so much activity or you were asleep. There was never this quiet togetherness.

“You think they’ll side with us at this hearing?” You asked.

“Oh Steve has a big speech planned,” Bucky said. “He’s gonna guilt the hell out of them.”

“I feel confident about us getting custody of Gal,” Steve said. “The lawyer said that with the request coming from Azi and as long as we show that we have a loving and stable home for him - they want kids to have that.”

“What if they decide we’re not stable… I mean… we have a history of kidnapping now,” you said.

Steve rubbed your side. “We have put in a lot more measures to protect you all. I know there’s a risk, but the lawyer is hopeful,” he said. “Geo and Ember’s paperwork he’s not so sure of, but either way they’re ours, here with us. So it will be fine.”

Bucky brought a tray with bowls of thick steaming soup and sandwiches stuffed full of salad over to the coffee table. “Should I take him to bed now?” Steve said.

“Thank you,” you said.

Steve carefully lifted the boy from your lap and carried him up to his bedroom. You smiled as you noticed Geo’s tablet was still clutched in his hands.

“This looks really good,” you said, scooting forward on the couch. “Thank you, Buck.”

Bucky sat down beside you and kissed your cheek. “Welcome home, darlin’,” he said.

You hummed and started eating, even with everything that happened and all the huge things you were still waiting to happen, all the pain, fear, and lack of sleep, mixed with love, and excitement - it was good to be home and with your family.


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky had been fidgeting in the courtroom the whole time they were there. He’d started to think that all of this was going to go backward. While it was just a long table with the judge and stenographer on one side and everyone else on the other, he still felt like his whole lifestyle was on trial. It had been a few months of back-and-forth with paperwork and petitions to get the hearing, and now they were here, Bucky had this feeling the judge was not exactly happy about a bunch of superheroes trying to shake up the nuclear family.

Not to mention that currently Ember and Gal were asleep in their twin strollers while Geo was playing on his tablet quietly with FRIDAY, and Bucky was sure that neither of those situations was going to last for much longer.

The babies woke a lot. The problem was that one would inevitably wake the other up and they wouldn’t necessarily go back to sleep at the same time. They were sleeping around three hours at a time, though two wasn’t uncommon, and if one stayed awake longer than the other, it was possible to only get half an hour to an hour where there wasn’t at least one baby awake.

Geo was slowly returning to the boy Bucky knew, but his separation anxiety was still extreme and if there was even the mention of being driven to school he’d start complaining about stomach aches. You’d been homeschooling him with FRIDAY’s help, and there was talk about getting a nanny. The thought of having a stranger come to help with the kids would send you into a panic spiral though, so in the meantime, Wanda had been kind enough to come and help with the kids as much as she could. She said she loved being around the noise, and neither Steve, Bucky, or you were awake enough to be able to tell if that was a polite lie or not.

“What I don’t quite understand here, is why you three should get special treatment,” the judge said. “We’ve done fine with two parents for a child. What’s special about you?”

Steve shook his head. “Nothing. The problem is we haven’t done fine with two parents per child. All over this country - the world even - there are families made up of all kinds of numbers of parents, for all kinds of reasons. Single parents doing it alone. Gay couples that want their biological doner to have parental rights too. There are LGBT families who have decided that they’ll use a doner from two different couples and both sets of couples raise the child as a single unit. There are women who became pregnant by one man while they were in a relationship with another and both men want parental rights. And there are people like us, people who’ve decided that there’s enough love in the world to share it with more than one other person who just want to make sure that if something happens to one or more of them, their children get to stay with their parents and not be taken away from the only home they’ve known.” Steve looked over at Geo and the sleeping infants. “Your honor, I love my country. I love it so much that the government asked me to become a symbol for it. I have given my life for it once, as has my boyfriend. But I don’t think I should be given more rights than anyone else. I think we need to catch up with the rest of the world. In Canada, more than two parents can be listed on a birth certificate. Hell, even here… we have a town not too far from us that legally recognizes polyamorous relationships. I’m just asking that we recognize that being a parent isn’t just biology, and a family isn’t just a man and a woman. We need to give legal rights to parents so they can make sure their kids stay safe and with the people who love them. Let us all go on our daughter’s birth certificate. And let us all become legal parents to our sons.”

Bucky had an almost overwhelming urge to kiss Steve at that moment. He fidgeted in his seat once more as he resisted the urge. The judge seemed to ponder Steve’s words for a while and looked up. “That was a good speech. And you made some very important points. Perhaps it is time we recognize that the world isn’t the way it’s often painted. People argue that the birth certificate is about biology and yet it is never verified whose names go on it unless someone doesn’t want to be included. With the evidence given by CPS and the arguments you’ve made, I’m going to allow it. Both you and Sergeant Barnes can be listed as fathers to Ember Barnes-Rogers. Along with that, I am approving the adoption of both Geo Thompson and Gal Barnes-Rogers.”

“Yes!” You cheered, pumping your fist. Steve laughed and wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head.

“I hope that this case becomes a precedent and that more families who have already been raising children in homes full of love are able to protect that,” the judge said. “Now go home and take care of your children. The court is adjourned.”

The judge got up and left the room as you, Bucky, and Steve all hugged each other. Geo looked up and tilted his head. “Are you both my dads for real now?” He asked.

“We sure are, bud,” Steve said. “Get in here.”

Geo put down the tablet and leaped into the pile, the three of you all hugging him tightly as one unit.

“Congratulations,” the lawyer said. “I’ll leave you all to it.”

Steve pulled back and shook his hand. “Thank you so much. We couldn’t have done this without your help.”

The lawyer grinned and patted Steve on the shoulder. “No, you couldn’t. Now tell your friends that.”

Steve laughed. “Oh don’t worry, we’ll be telling everyone.”

“Alright,” you said, slowly pulling back from the embrace. “We should go and celebrate. These babies are going to wake up pretty soon.”

“How about we go home and invite everyone around for a big dinner?” Steve suggested. “We can order all your favorite foods, G.”

“Auntie Nat and Uncle Clint will come?” Geo asked. “And Uncle Tony?”

“Of course, bud,” Bucky said. “Morgan and Wanda too.”

“Can we get pizza?” Geo asked.

“If Uncle Clint’s coming, we’re going to have to,” Bucky joked, picking the boy up.

Geo wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and Steve went and put the break off the babies’ stroller. “Alright, family,” Steve said. “Let’s go home.”

Bucky smiled as he carried his son out the door. His little tribe had been family for a long time now. Now finally it was official, and Bucky knew after everything you’d all been through, he’d spend the rest of his life protecting it.


End file.
